Take me away from here
by vinitapepperdog1983
Summary: Jane's family was just murdered by Nazi soldiers and Jane was raped in the process. While all this was going on, Peter Pan witnessed it all and flies to her window to rescue her. Little do they know, a big surprise's will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone reading, this story takes place Jane Darling and Peter Pan are both 16 and Jane's home has just been broken into by Nazi soldiers. In the whole ordeal, both her parents and little brother, Danny were murdered as well as: Jane endured an ordeal by one of the soldiers that will change her life forever.**

* * *

Little did Jane know, her long time friend and hero witnessed the whole thing. Just as the soldiers had left the house with Jane crying at her window sill and her family killed. Jane cried for someone to come to her rescue, then at that very moment Peter Pan heard her crying and flew in just in time.

Peter: Jane, what happened?

Jane: Peter, both my parents and my brother Danny were murdered by Nazi soldiers and one of them raped me against my will.

Peter: I know, I witnessed everything. I wanted to fly in and rescue you and Danny from them, but I didn't want to be seen and who knows what would of happened next.

Jane: I know you would and that's what I love about you Peter.

Peter: Are you ready to get out of here?

Jane: Yes Peter, I don't feel safe being alone here, especially knowing what I went through.

Peter: Alright then, let's get out of here and fly you off to Neverland where you can be safe. I promise you Jane, I will not no body ever hurt you ever again.

Jane: Thank you Peter, let's go.

Once Peter helped Jane pack her things, scooped her in his arms and off they flew, to Neverland where Jane will feel safe and be made whole again.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this new story. Review if you like. Chapter 2 will have more in store for you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone enjoy** **reading**.

* * *

After their long flight, Peter and Jane made it to Neverland. All the while, Hook still at his watts end, finding ways in ridding himself of his long time foe Peter Pan. While looking through his scope, Hook spots him and Jane as they're flying toward the island.

Hook: Blast that brat, I have tried everything to rid of that boy. What ideas do you suggest Smee?

Smee: I really don't know Captain. Have you ever considered a truce with the boy, after all he is just a young boy?

Hook: Are you crazy Smee, that's the last thingc I would ever do. Me being friends to that immortal boy and his gang of lost boys, never.

Pirate Crew: Pan insight Captain and he has a friend flying with him as well. Looks like a young girl to be exact.

Hook: Well, it looks like our dear Pan won't be lonely. In fact, he might even start having feelings for the girl. Wait a minute, Smee!

Smee: Yes Captain?

Hook: I've got a plan. I say we kidnap the girl, have Pan fly to the rescue, then when he least respects it. We'll make them both walk the plank.

Smee: Might sound like a plan Captain sir.

As Hook readies his crew in launching Long Tom, Peter and Jane flies toward the island.

Jane: Peter the island looks just as beautiful, since the last time I came here.

Peter: Glad you like it, I bet everyone one here has missed you Jane. In fact, I missed you more than anything.

Jane: Oh Peter, I've missed you too, as well as everyone in Neverland. I just hope everyone will let me stay?

Peter: Of course they'll let you stay, because your the girl I have been wanting to ask the biggest question.

Jane: What is it Peter?

As they landed, Peter heard Hooks cannon and has them both start flying faster toward the hideout.

Peter: Jane I will ask you when we get to the hideout. Hooks up to his old game again.

Once safe in the hideout, Peter finally asks Jane his big question.

Peter: Jane, I know I haven't known you long and inspire of everything you've been through. I'm asking Jane, will you do me the honor and become my wife and mother to our children, as well as the lost boys?

Jane: Peter, his is so sudden.

Peter: I know. Jane the truth is, from the very first time we met. I have never stopped thinking about you. Jane, I have fallen in love with you.

Jane: Peter, that's the same I have felt about you after you brought me back home. I too have not stopped thinking about you as well. So my answer to your question Peter is: Yes. Yes I will marry you and become your wife and mother to our Children, as well as to the lost boys.

As Peter slide the ring on James finger, all the lost boys came running and cheering with their good news.

Peter: Boys! Jane is here to stay for good.

Slightly: That's great Peter. We've sure missed having Jane around, telling us stories, cooking, doing everything a loving mother would do for her children.

Jane: Thank you Slightly.

Just then, Jane starts to cry as she flops herself onto a near by bed.

Nibs: What's wrong Jane, why are you crying?

Peter: Boys. Jane has been through something, very Scarry and has lost both her parents and her little brother. Do you all remember Wendy?

Lost boys all nodded as Peter explained, while comforting Jane, as she is still mourning her loose of her only family. After Peter finished, they all surrounded Jane with loving hugs and comfort.

Jane: Boys thank you for your sympathy.

Cubby: What's sympathy mean?

Jane: Sympathy is when you show someone you are there for them, when they have lost someone they truly cared about.

Lost Boys: Oh! (In unison).

Jane: Now, since I'm here for good and soon to be married. Let's get things ready.

Peter: Got that taken care of, the Indians are honoring us tonight.

Jane: Peter, your always one step ahead of me. That's another thing I love about you, besides your cocky ness, courage and everything else a girl could find in a boy in you.

Peter: Thanks Jane. Since our line flight and all. Do you think you would need and rest?

Jane: Sure, it has been a long flight. I could use a good nap right about now.

Peter: Good. Since we are now engaged, you can sleep in my room.

Jane: Alright, thank you Peter.

As they look at each others eyes, Peter and Jane embraced their first kiss, then headed toward Peter's bedroom.

Peter: Would you be needing anything?

Jane: Nope. Just make sure to wake me when it's time to be ready for the celebration.

Peter: Alright, rest well love. Don't worry about a thing and leave everything to me.

Jane: Okay, good night.

Peter: Good night, Jane.

As Jane layed down on the bed, and fell into a peaceful slumber. Peter pulled up a chair and stayed by her side and started thinking to himself.

Peter: _My poor Jane. Everything she's been through. Who could anyone ever want to hurt such a beautiful girl like her. The way her hair shines in the sunlight, her courage when she fought against Hook, the last time she came here. Now she's here to stay, for good. I know I can protect her and if she is pregnant, I will protect the little one as well and help her raise it as it were my own_ child.

Soon after Peter concludes his thought, he falls fast asleep in his chair. After about a few hours later, Jane wakes up from her nap and finds Peter still fast asleep in a chair. Jane starts thinking, how Peter stayed with her at her side.

Jane: _Oh Peter. How brave he truly is, staying by my side as I slept. I'm glad he came for me and I bet, if I were pregnant. Peter will still stay by my side, no matter what. I do love him, I really do._

Just as Jane came out of her thought, Peter finally woke up from his nap as well.

Peter: Jane your awake. How was your nap?

Jane: Just what I needed Peter. How was yours?

Peter: Wonderful, just what I needed as well. Since were both fully rested, I feel it's time for the both of us to get ready for the celebration tonight.

Jane: Alright Peter, let me try to find something to wear from my bag.

When Jane opened up her bag to find something to wear, she couldn't find a thing that would be apropriate for the ocassion.

Jane: Darn it, I don't think I have packed anything that would be apropriate for tonight.

Peter: Not to worry Jane we've got that covered.

Peter pulls out a white, strapless deer skin dress and shoes. As curtescy from princess Tiger Lily and her people had made the dress and shoes for her.

Jane: Oh Peter it's Beautiful thank you.

Then kisses him on the lips passionately, as their kiss progresses into passion. Peter and Jane pull apart, still remembering they're still not married yet and not to get themselves ready for the celebration.

Jane: Peter can you step out, as I change into my dress please. While batting her eyes lovingly.

Peter: Sure. Just remember once we're married, privacy will only apply to the lost boys. If you know what I mean? Winked at Jane, while stepping out of the room.

After a few minutes later, Jane called for Peter to re-enter the room.

Jane: Okay Peter. You may enter now.

As soon as Peter entered the room, he was shocked by the way Jane looked in her new dress and shoes.

Peter: Jane, you look amazing. I bet I could even talk to the chief, to see if he could marry us tonight. Jane you look even more beautiful, then before.

Jane: Thank you Peter. Now, what are you going to wear?

Peter: Oh Tiger Lily's people took care of that, but I need for you to step out, so I can change, please.

Jane: Okay. It's only fair and as you said: once we're married everything goes, if you know what I mean love. Winked at Peter, while stepping out of the room.

After a few minutes later, Peter called Jane to reenter the room.

Peter: Okay Jane you may enter now!

As soon as Jane entered the room, she was shocked by the way Peter looked in his deer skin paints, chief head dress.

Jane: Peter. You look very handsome, like a strong brave ready to sweep his squah right off her feet. I too might think the chief could marry us tonight, if he wants to.

Peter: I think that can be arranged. I feel like I can't wait any longer.

Jane: Same here, if the chief does marry us tonight, you know what will happen, on the wedding night.

Peter: I think I know what will happen, but no one ever gave me the talk about you know?

Jane: Oh you mean consummation, making love, sex? Which mean the same thing.

Peter: Yep.

Jane: From what my mother explained to me. Sex is what brings a man and a woman together in love, marriage and to reproduce a child.

Peter: Ooh! I think I understand now.

Jane: Good.

Peter: Now we need is war paint and your head dress on, then we'll be ready to go.

Jane: Alright.

After a few minutes later, Peter and Jane finished their finial touches of war paint and placing on the head dress on Jane's head.

Peter: Now we're ready.

Jane: Peter. How did you know I would accept your perposal?

Peter: I heard you, while you were crying by your window sill: _"If Peter comes to rescue me and wants to marry me. My answer will be, Yes!"_

That's when I quickly flew back and made all the arrangements to bring you here and ask you to marry me. Now, here we are, engaged, happy and in love.

Jane: I see. Peter thank for bring me here and making me your wife and future mother to our children. I love you.

Peter: I love you too Jane. Let's go!

Once Peter and Jane left the hideout, Peter took Janes hand, kissed it and off they flew to the encampment.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next one will be a good one for sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's** Chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys this one.**

* * *

Once at the encampment, Peter and Jane were greeted by the Indian Chief and his daughter, Tiger Lily.

Chief: Flying Eagle, it's so good to see you again and this beauty must be Jane Darling?

Peter: Thank you Chief. Jane and I was wondering if you would kindly marry us tonight?

Chief: I don't see why not. I can see you two are in love and this is the perfect time to have the wedding celebration.

Peter: Thanks Chief.

Tiger Lily: Peter congratulations on your engagement to this beautiful young lady.

Peter: Thanks Tiger Lily. In fact, your father is marrying Jane and I tonight.

Tiger Lily: Wonderful, some of the women and I will help her prepare.

Jane: Thank you Tiger Lily. Would you like to be my maid of honor?

Tiger Lily: I would be honored Jane.

Jane: Good.

Tiger Lily lead Jane into the women's teepee to prepare her for the wedding. Suddenly, Jane was feeling a bit anxious about the wedding night. She decides to break the ice and ask Tiger Lily what she might expect.

Jane: Tiger Lily. I'm very excited to become Peter's wife, but I'm a little nervous about the wedding night. In fact, I need to tell you something Important and Peter already knows what happened to me. Since your my new best friend, you deserve to know.

While Jane told Tiger Lily everything that, happened when the Nazi solider killed her only family and raped her in the process. Tiger Lily, taken back at every word and understood her reason of concern. Tiger Lily reassured her that everything will be okay.

Tiger Lily: Jane I'm so sorry you have been through so much, yet Peter did the right thing to bring you here. I can see he loves you, since to first day he layed eyes on you. I have no doubt you will have nothing to worry about for tonight.

Jane: Thank you Tiger Lily. Let's get ready, for tonight is a special night.

Tiger Lily helped Jane get ready and as soon as they finished, Slightly knocked to inform the girls, the ceremony is about to start.

Slightly: Jane, Tiger Lily. The ceremony is about to begin.

Jane\Tiger Lily: We're ready!

No sooner both maidens stepped out of the teepee, they were escorted by Slightly, Peter's best man to the center of the village. From that very moment, Peter thought to himself as Jane walking toward him.

Peter:_ Wow, I can't believe I'm marrying the love of my life, the mother of our children. Jane looks so beautiful I will sweep her off her feet tonight and make love to her for the first time, ever. I wonder what Jane is thinking?_

Jane: _Peter looks so handsome, brave, strong and I bet when we make_ _love__ for the first time, it will be magical and I can't wait to be the mother of our children. I love him._

_As Peter and Jane joined hands, the Chief started the ceremony._

_Chief: Friends. Tonight we are celebrating the love of Flying Eagle and Jane Darling as they embark on their journey into marriage. Now their vows, as their promise to each other, til death due them part. Peter and Jane looked into each others eyes with genuine love._

_Peter: Jane. From the very first time I layed eyes on you, I never could imagine loving a girl like you. Now I understand what love feels like, standing before me in a beautiful dress and decorated in war paint and head dress. Embarking on one of lives greatest adventures, marrying the most beautiful girl that I promise to love and protect, til death due us part._

_Jane: Peter. When you first came to my rescue, I never thought of falling in love with a boy that has lived a thousand lifetimes. Now, standing before everyone, all of Neverland marrying the boy of my dreams, my hero, til death due us part._

_Chief: By the power best in me and all of Neverland. I pronounce you husband and wife, Peter you may kiss the bride._

_Peter and Jane's eyes rejoined each others gaze and embarked a passionate kiss as husband and wife. After breaking their kiss, the whole village cheered as they arose to their feet and started dancing as the drums played and feasted into the night. _

_Chief: Now it's time for the first dance of Flying Eagle and Squaw Eagle as husband and wife._

_Peter: Jane. May I have this dance._

_Jane: Why yes you may Peter._

_Peter held out his hand for Jane to take. Jane graciously took his hand, was helped unto her feet and led toward the big drum and started dancing. As they danced, Peter and Jane started floating higher and higher, then stopped in front of the full moon._

_Peter: Jane. Thank you for becoming my wife. I was wondering, if we can start having a baby tonight?_

_Jane: Oh Peter, I think that would be a good idea. I think you will make a wonderful father, teach our little one everything it needs to know from flying, to sword fighting with pirates. Overall, taking after you in a lot of things._

_Peter: Same with you, with your beauty, brains and courage._

_Jane: No matter what child it maybe, as long as it's healthy._

_Peter: Of course love. Now lets float back to the village, so we can finish our dance._

_Jane: Alright._

_Peter and Jane floated back to the village as they finished their dance. When the dance was over, the feasting began and a speech was given by Slightly and the rest of the lost boys._

_Slightly: Peter, Jane. As I speak for all of the lost boys, we are greatful to see our fearless leader happily married to the girl that is to be our mother. With the same respect you have taught us to show, we will do the same for Jane, our new mother. Hears a toast to Peter and Jane._

_Everyone cheered and clapped as Slightly finished his speech. Peter and Jane greatfuly thanked everyone for making their wedding day special._

_Peter: Jane and I would like to thank everyone for making our wedding day very special._

_Jane: Yes, thank you all so much for making tonight our special night we will remember, always._

_Soon it was time for Peter and Jane to fly off to their honeymoon, as everyone else went home. Peter lead Jane to a hideout, near the Mermaid Lagoon. Inside, the room decorated with everything to make their first night special and romantic, filled with love and passion. For that night, was the night to consummate their marriage._

_Peter: Jane, I know what you have been through, I promise I will go as slow as possible. This will be my first time, as it will be yours in the since of love and being married._

_Jane: I know Peter, you have always had my best interest and I trust you with everything. I love you Peter Pan with all I am. Why don't you go lay down on the bed, while I slip into something more comfortable._

_Peter: Alright, don't keep me waiting._

_Jane: Oh you will love it, it will make you go crazy with desire and passion._

_Peter: Can't wait._

_Jane slipped in the back room and changed from her wedding gown, into a sheer night gown, identacle to her mother's when Peter first met her. Finally ready, Jane came out of the room._

_Jane: Peter are you ready for your surprise?_

_Peter: Yes._

_Jane: Okay here it is._

_Peter: Jane you look beautiful, but too bad it will have to come off._

_As Jane got into bed, Peter all excited. He ripped off her dress while they kissed passionately and soon they were ready to make love._

_Peter: Jane are you ready?_

_Jane: Yes, are you?_

_Peter: Yes._

_Soon Peter and Jane became one and made love into the night, til they fell fast asleep in each others arms as they start their journey into marriage._

* * *

**I hope to write something for Hook in the next chapter coming up. Until then, enjoy and review if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again, Peter and Jane have finally tied the knot. Guess who is learking about, you've guessed it Hook is up to something. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

All the while, as Peter and Jane consummated their marriage, Capt. Hook and Smee were spying on the newly wedded couple.

Hook: Smee take a look at this. My enemy, Peter Pan and his Jane, daughter of that girl, Wendy have fallen in love.

Smee: Not only that Captain. They're married and they are on their honeymoon.

Hook: Yes and you know the saying goes, "til death do they part".

Smee: Yes Captain. I understand what it means, they are of one flesh and vowed to stay true to each other until one of them dies. They are committed to each other.

Hook: Smee. I have a plan.

Smee: What is it, Captain.

Hook: After those two have returned from their honeymoon. I am planning on kidnapping his Mrs. Pan, as Peter comes to her rescue, that's when I will kill him and be rid of him forever.

Smee: Sounds like a plan Captain. However, knowing that Peter and Jane have consummated their marriage already. Jane could possibly become pregnant.

Hook: Yes that's always a possibility, in deed Smee. However, until then we'll wait for about a week, or so. If the misses does become pregnant, then I could post pone my plan until she's full-term.

Smee: What does fullterm mean Captain?

Hook: Ready to give birth, go into labor, ready to have the baby.

Smee: Oh!

Hook: Back to the ship and wait for the right time to carry out the plan.

* * *

The next morning, Jane a woke to the beautiful sounds of birds churping and the beautiful sun rise.

Jane: Good morning Peter.

Peter: Morning Mrs. Pan. Did you sleep well?

Jane: Heavenly, while making love with the most adventurous, loving, brave, smart and very romantic husband. How did you sleep?

Peter: Never felt as wonderful and complete, until now. Being married to the most beautiful wife that is adventurous, brave, loving and would make a wonderful mother to our children.

Jane: Peter your so sweet.

Then, Peter leaned over toward Jane and resumed to their love making. With in a few days later, Peter and Jane returned to the hide out. All the lost boys greeted them and Jane started her usual duties like any loving mother and wife would do for her family.

* * *

**I have a feeling there is going to became special surprise in store for Peter and Jane, which will be told in the next chapter. Until next time, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I'm back here's a new chapter, hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

A week later, Jane woke up one morning, while looking in the mirror and started noticing some changes and throught to herself.

Jane: _Normally, I'm not feeling too moody, feeling sick to my stomach and I have missed a monthly, or two. _

Suddenly Jane came to this conclusion.

Jane: _Oh my gosh, I think I'm pregnant! When Peter and the boys come home from hunting, I need to ask Peter to take me to the Medicine woman._

No sooner, as Jane came out of her thought. Peter and the boys came home from their victorious hunt.

Jane: Peter.

Peter: Yes, Jane.

Jane: You know how I've been feeling very moody, Sick to my stomach and everything else?

Peter: Yes Jane, I have noticed how you've seem to be acting pretty strange lately. Especially, since the honeymoon and all.

Jane: I was wondering, if you could take me to see the Medicine woman. In case if we're, expecting?

Peter: Expecting what?

Jane: I don't know, a baby?

Peter: A baby. Jane, if that's the case I will be thrilled to become a father.

Jane: Really Peter, you would be?

Peter: Yes, because I love you.

To reassure her, Peter leans over and kisses Jane passionately on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Peter gets the boys attention.

Peter: Boys! You all need to stay here and guard the hideout for pirates. Slightly you're in charge, until Jane and I return. Is that understood?

Lost Boys: Yes Sir!

Peter: Good. Jane shall we?

Jane: Yes.

Off they flew to the Indian Encampment, to see the Medicine Woman.

* * *

Once Peter and Jane arrived at the Encampment, Jane started feeling sick again and ran to a nearby tree.

Peter: Jane, are you okay?

Jane: Not really, but as soon as we see the Medicine woman I will be.

Peter: Alright.

After Peter helped Jane recover, he carried her in his arms into Rushing Waters (the Medicine woman's) teepee and asked her to check Jane right away.

Peter: Rushing Waters.

Rushing Waters: Flying Eagle, how nice to see you. What seems to be the trouble?

Peter: Jane hasn't been feeling well lately, we were wondering if you could look at her?

Rushing Waters: Sure, come right in and I'll do the exam.

Once they entered the teepee, Peter layed Jane beside her on the mat. The Medicine woman asked Jane about all her symptom's and began the exam. After a few minutes, she came to the conclusion that will be the biggest surprise of their lives.

Rushing Waters: Everything seems to be normal.

Peter: Are you sure?

Rushing Waters: Yes, however I did find one thing. Peter, Jane congradulations your going to have a baby.

Jane: Peter I knew it, how do you feel about it?

At that very moment, Peter turned bright red, flew streight up from the teepee and crowed for joy.

Jane: I guess that answers my question.

After Peter recovered from the moment, he flew back to the teepee for the Medicine woman to continue.

Rushing Waters: Peter, Jane. Since you two are getting ready to have your first baby, I would highly advise to take it easy for a while, because this is your first pregnancy and we don't want you to end up having a miscarriage.

Peter: What's a miscarriage?

Rushing Waters: It's when a woman looses her baby too soon.

Peter: Oh, we'll do our best to be careful.

Rushing Waters: I do advise for Jane to get as much rest as possible, pregnancies can wear a woman out sometimes.

Jane: Can I still do my usual duties like: cooking, cleaning and such.

Rushing Waters: Yes you still can, but make sure to take it easy when you have some free time.

Jane: Alright.

Rushing Waters: Peter, I do sugguest for you and the boys to help her out. After all, she is carrying your future heir of Neverland you know.

Peter: I will. I want Jane to have the best pregnancy and our child to arrive safely.

Rushing Waters: Good, I think you two will make fine parents. Oh make sure Jane takes this medicine, for the morning sickness.

Peter: Thank you.

After leaving the Medicine woman's teepee, Peter embraced Jane with a gentle hug and kiss as he starts rubbing her stomach.

Peter: Jane, I love you.

Jane: I love you too, Peter.

Peter: I think it will be best if I carry you home; So we don't loose the baby.

Jane: Alright, Peter.

As soon as Peter scooped Jane in his arms, they flew home.

* * *

Once they arrived home safely, Peter and Jane were greeted happly by their lost boys.

Peter: Attendtion! Boys, Jane and I have good news to tell you all.

Slightly: What is it, Peter?

Nibs: Are we getting a new lost boy, or girl?

Peter: Something like it.

Cubby: Will you fly out somewhere?

Peter: Nope.

Twins: How will it get here?

Peter: It's already growing inside of Jane.

To the boys surprise, they started leaping for joy. No sooner as the boys started their victory dancing, Princess Tiger Lily came toward them to inform Peter, Jane and the boys about something.

Tiger Lily: Peter, Jane, Lost boys; Thank goodness I found you all, my father and mother have informed me about your little one that's on the way. I wanted to inform you all, we are hosting a celebration for you all tonight.

Peter: Why, thank you Tiger Lily.

Jane: Yes, thank you Tiger Lily. Peter, the boys and I are thrilled.

Tiger lily: Good. Oh, my mother wanted me to give you this dress for you to wear and it's yours to keep, always.

Looking over the dress, Jane gave a greatful smile and started crying.

Peter: Jane, what's the matter, why are you crying?

Jane: I'm fine Peter.

Peter: You sure, usually when someone cries. It means their feeling sad, or something.

Tiger Lily: Peter, a lot of woman cry when their happy, besides when their feeling sad, or hurt. For Jane's case, she's going to have a baby soon and her body is making adjustments.

Peter: How, I don't understand?

Tiger Lily: Easy, it's hormones. We all have them, so do you Peter.

Peter: Oh!

Tiger Lily: When a woman becomes pregnant, her hormones start going crazy, because a new life is being made within her, inside her whom.

Peter: Wow, how did you know all this?

Tiger Lily: My mother, which she is also the Medicine woman and Mid-wife.

Peter: Do men, or in my case. Father-to-be's experience things similar?

Tiger Lily: Yes, which are called sympathy pains. That too is perfectly normal, because your going to become a father soon and it's a lot to adjust to. In the end, when you hold your little one for the first time, with it's eyes open wide and say hello. It will all be worth it.

Jane: That's right, Tiger Lily. I too had felt the same way, when my mother was expecting my brother Danny. When he was born, holding him in my arms, looking into his new-born eyes. I knew right then, I was going to be something special to his life.

Just then, started crying over the thought of her brother and parents.

Peter: It's okay Jane.

Tiger Lily: What's wrong Jane, do you want to talk about it?

Peter: You don't have to, if you don't want to Jane.

Jane: It's okay Peter. Tiger Lily deserves to know, I trust her as a good friend.

Peter: Alright.

Peter helped Jane to her feet then, Jane and Tiger Lily walked toward the clearing to talk about everything that happened. After a moment later, Jane and Tiger Lily returned back to the hideout enterence.

Peter: Is everything okay, Jane?

Jane: Much better, Peter. Thanks Tiger lily, you are a true friend.

Tiger Lily: Your welcome Jane. I need to head back, see you all tonight. Peter take care of her, she needs you more than anything and so does the baby.

Peter: I will.

At that moment, Tiger lily bid her fare well and started heading home.

Peter: Boys! Lets help Jane inside.

Peter scooped Jane in his arms as they happly entered their happy home. Once in their bedroom, Peter layed Jane, gently down on their bed.

Peter: Remember what the medicine woman that, you need plenty of rest.

Jane: Yes Peter, I know that. You know what?

Peter: What?

Jane: I think you'll make a wonderful father.

Peter: How's that?

Jane: I can tell, your brave, strong, protective, loving and that's why I love you.

Peter: I love you too Jane. I can tell, you will be a great mother, besides to the lost boys. Your brave, loving and just as strong as I am. From the very moment I first layed eyes on you.

Right then, Peter leaned over and kissed Jane passionately. Briefly broke the kiss, both Peter and Jane feel asleep in each others, warm embrace.

* * *

**There you have it, folks. Peter and Jane are expecting their first child and I bet in the next chapter. Hook will be just as surprised about the news. Until next time, enjoy the reading and review if you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again and as promised, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Back on The Jolly Roger, Hook once again pacing back and forth in his cabin in trying to figure out his plan in ridding himself of Peter and leaving Neverland.

Hook: Let's see, what to do, what to do?

Then suddenly, Mr. Smee enters in and informs Hook about some news.

Smee: Captain, Sir!

Hook: What is it now Smee?

Smee: Just got word that, Pan and Mrs. Pan are expecting a baby soon and there will be a celebration tonight, at the Indian Encampment.

Hook: Well, that's changes things. Pan is going to become a father and I thought he didn't have it in him. The thought of him falling in love, married and now producing descendants, children that is.

Smee: I guess it had to happen sooner, or later Captain.

Hook: Now, what to do about finding someone that Peter hasn't seen, nor heard from in his entire life?

Smee: Who Captain?

Hook: I don't know if anyone has known about this, but there was once a Pan that has been here before Peter was ever been brought here. This Pan was around Peter's age when he brought a young lass here, they fell in love, got married, then choose to live in the real world. One day their son was born, Peter that is. One night, when their dear son left home. I broke into their happy home and killed the first Pan, but speard the woman, because I knew her from my youth.

Smee: Who is this person, you speak of Captain?

Hook: Peter Pan's long lost mother, Samantha Pan. I bet she's still alive and after all, Pan's and their wives can live on for centries.

With that thought, Hook came up with an idea.

Hook: Oh Smee, I've got an idea.

Smee: An idea, Captain?

Hook: Tonight, while Peter, Jane and those lost boys of his are enjoying their little celebration. We'll take a trip to the mainland and kidnap his mother and who ever she has with her, say another child perhaps and have them a little family reunion.

Smee: Sounds like a plan Captain.

Soon as Hook gave word to his men to hoist anchor, off they sailed to the mainland and return with Peter's long lost mother.

* * *

Mean while at the hideout, Peter and Jane had just woke up from their nap and started prepping up for the celebration.

Peter: Jane, wake up beautiful. Time to get ready for the celebration.

Jane: Okay I'm up Peter.

Peter: How was your nap?

Jane: Wonderful, in fact it gets better with you by my side.

Peter: Good. I feel it's my duty to protect what is dear to me, safe and loved.

Jane: Oh Peter, that is sweet of you and I bet you'll be the same, once the baby comes.

Peter: Yes, you're right about that love and I don't take it lightly either.

Jane: Good, because I knew you would say that. Anyways, let's change and be ready to go.

Peter: Alright.

Within fifteen minutes later, Peter and Jane were dressed in their ceremonial attire, then stopped out to check on the boys.

Peter: Jane. Looks like we're ready. Now all we need is to check on the boys.

Jane: Alright.

Peter: Boys! Well it looks you all have out done yourselves. You all look great and ready to go.

Slightly: Peter.

Peter: Yes Slightly.

Slightly: I had just noticed, The Jolly Roger had left Neverland, but I don't know where they are sailing off to.

Peter: Sounds like Hook is up to something, but let's not worry about that, at least for tonight. Now let's go,make sure we lock up.

Lost Boys: Yes, sir!

As soon as the hideout got locked up, everyone flew off to the celebration.

* * *

**Well it looks like Hook is up to a new plan. However, everyone else back in Neverland will be celebrating at the news that, Peter and Jane are about to embark on their journey into parent hood. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, until I post the next one and review if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Hook is off to kidnap Peter's long-lost mother, while everyone else is at the celebration. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the encampment, the chief, wife and their daughter Tiger Lily greeted them.

Chief: Greetings Flying Eagle, Squaw Eagle, Lost Boys.

Peter: Greetings Chief.

Jane: Thank you Chief.

Lost Boys: Thanks Chief.

Peter: Jane, the boys and I are thrilled to be here tonight.

Chief: Good. Now we are ready to start the celebration.

As soon as the Chief gathered everyone around Peter and Jane, in the center of the village. The celebration, with the traditional ceremony.

Chief: Friends. Tonight is a special occasion for our dear friends and neighbor, Flying Eagle and Squaw are embarking a special path in welcoming their first child into their happy home and Neverland. Peter, Jane, Boys! Please take your place's, because you are all now a family, embarking on your journey and welcoming a new member of your family. By doing this, Flying Eagle and Squaw Eagle will say their parenting vows. Promising each other to help each other in bring up their child that's, within her womb.

Peter: Jane. As your husband, I am very pleased and happy about becoming a father to our baby, Neverlands` future heir. Tonight, I promise you, the boys and to our little one I will be there for all of you to help raise and guide our child as it grows and becomes someone special. Jane I love you with everything and this is my vow to you.

Jane: Peter. As your wife, I had never knew what type of boy you were when Hook brought me here, mistaken me for my mother. Over the times you came to visit me, I have gotten to know you for everything you are: Your bravery, courage and loving personality. Now married and getting ready to have our first child together, I am very pleased and happy to become a mother to our baby, Neverlands` future heir. Tonight, I promise you, the boys and to our little one I will be the best mother to raise and guide our child as it grows and becomes someone special. Peter I love you with everything and this is my vow to you.

Slightly: Peter, Jane. As I speak for all the group and as your head lost boy, we are very pleased and excited to celebrate with you as we all welcome our newest sibling to our growing family.

Chief: As we conclude the ceremony, lets dance and celebrate.

As everyone arose from there places, everyone cheered and danced as the drums started playing around the whole village. After the dancing stopped, the feasting began with enough food to feed everyone for a long time. When the feasting ended, drums started playing once again and everyone resumed dancing until around mid-night everyone retired to their teepee's, as Peter, Jane and the boys flew home and headed toward their beds as Jane sat on her chair that the boys made for her, while Peter sat in his throne.

Jane: Alright boys. What story would you like to hear tonight?

As all the boys gave their favorite choices, Jane made her choice and started her story.

Jane: Okay boys. How about the story that I learned, when my mother took me to Sunday school?

Cubby: What's Sunday school, Jane?

Jane: Sunday school is, where children go to learn and hear special stories about God.

Lost Boys: Oh!

Jane: How about the story of David and Golith?

Nibs: Is it a story with adventure?

Jane: Yes and how a young boy with a lot of courage got to defeat a big giant, the leader of their great enemy, The Phillestine's. Anyways, ready to here the story?

In unison, the boys nodded for Jane to start her story.

Jane: Alright. Once there was a young boy named David, son of Jessie. He was a very brave worrior, when he used his favorite weapon, a sling-shot and a few small stones. When he wasn't fighting off animals that would harm his father's flock, he played his harp and kept watch over the sheep as often as he did. David also had older brother's that love and cared for each other, including David as well and anytime he tried to offer his help to them. His brother's had told him no and stayed out of their way, so he wouldn't get hurt, or killed for that matter. One day Jessie recieved a message from King Saul that, their great enemy has entered into their land and asked for all the eldest sons tobe sent to the army camp for training, so they can prepare for battle. Once their father received the message he said to his son's: "Boys! The Phillestine Army had just invaded Israel and is requesting every young male from every family, in the kingdom to report to the army camp for training and be ready for battle". When David heard all this, he asked if he could do to help. Again, his brother's said no and told him to stay with their father to watch over the sheep. So, David obeyed and stayed as his brother's started packing for their long journey to follow the next morning. Later that night, David prayed and he asked God; What can he do, to help their King and his brother's and he prayed for their safety for both their journey and on the battle field. As David finished praying, he felt a peace knowing that God has a special plan for him. By the next morning, all his brother's left on their journey and stayed behind to help their father watch over the sheep, as usual.

Cubby: Poor David, he wanted so much to help his brother's.

Jane: Not to worry Cubby. David does get to help, when his father sent him off with some supplies for his brother's. Plus, he remembered his sling-shot and some stones in case he has to fight off dangerious animals and such. Once David arrived at the camp, he was greeted by the King Saul himself. "Greetings young man and what is your name?" David answered him, "I'm David Ben Jessie. My brother's are here and I've come with some supplies for them." Graciously, King Saul welcomed David inside the camp, as his brother's surprised to see their little brother. "David!" said one of them, "Who sent you here?" David responded, "Our father sent me here to bring some supplies you all might need, while you're here and in battle." His brother's thanked David for the supplies and King Saul asked for David to stay for a while, in his tent, for his safety. Especially while the battle was soon to be under way. That night, David had a horrible time trying to sleep and King Saul found him sitting up and asked him what was wrong. "What's the matter David?" David answered honestly, "I can't sleep, my brother's are old enough to train and fight our enemy and everyone keeps telling me to stay away. I want to help you guys in some way, I fight well with my sling-shot and few stone's." King Saul thought about David's situation and came up with an idea. "David, I think I have an idea. If my men become too scared to fight our enemy and if you still want to help. You can use your sling-shot and help us beat our enemy." With this, David's face lit up and gave the king a greatful hug and went back to bed and fell fast asleep. By the next morning, as all the troops geared themselves ready for battle and as the king had said, everyone was too scared to fight Golieth, the giant and leader of Israel's enemy, The Phillestine's. Then, King Saul summoned for David to approach Golieth with his sling-shot and few stone's ready to fight. At this, Golieth laughed at David and said, "Is this your best solider, to fight me? Well let's have at it then."

Nibs: Wooh! David fighting a giant, I bet if Hook had to fight him. He would be running scared in no time.

Jane: Yep, I bet he would Nibs.

Peter: That would of been hilarious. Hook running from a giant, funny! HAHAHA!

Jane: Yes that would be funny, in deed. Now, back to the story. So, David put the first stone into his sling-shot. Began swinging it in a large circle, then once he releasted the stone, it hit Golieth in the center of his head. Once he suceeded, David did it again a second time, hit Golieth in his forehead. Suddenly, the giant fell to the ground and died. To everyone's surprise David may have been small, but was very brave to slay a big giant with a sling-shot and two stone's. The end.

Soon all the lost boys fell fast asleep. Peter walked over and helped Jane up from her chair, as they headed to their bedroom.

Peter: Jane. That story was just amazing.

Jane: Thank you Peter.

Peter: I had no idea, you and Wendy were Christian's.

Jane: Yes, sorry no one told you that we were. Now you know, how do you feel about me being a Christian?

Peter: I think it's wonderful, the story just told the boys will really be good for them to hear.

Jane: There's more where that came from.

Peter: Really like what?

Jane: Say story of Queen Esther, Adam and Eve, Moses and many more.

Peter: Which one is your favorite?

Jane: The Life of Jesus, of course.

Peter: Really?

Jane: Yes and like you, he had many adventures and like my mother. He was a terrific story teller, which each one was about His father's Kingdom, in Heaven.

Peter: Wow! I would love to hear one of them, one of these night's.

Jane: You will Peter, soon enough.

As soon as, Peter and Jane got in bed. Peter kissed his wife good night and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**I know in a lot of stories, Wendy and Jane's religious belief's were never mentioned. However, I thought I would write it in to make it more interesting and could imply some insight on why stories can relate to how we learn moral lesson's. Anyways, Hook will be in the next chapter. Until next time, enjoy and review if you like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who are giving good reviews, so far. Hook is up to something and little he knows that, Peter's long-lost mother has another child that's around the same age as one of Peter's lost boys. All will be revealed as you keep reading, enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, Hook arrived in London and to his surprise. He remembered to house that, Peter's mother still resides in. Once setting foot in the small nursery, he surprises Samantha as she complete's tell a story to her daughter.

Hook: Samantha Pan, after all these years you haven't changed a bit.

Samantha: James Hook, my have you aged. Why have you come back, to seek another killing spree, or just to try another attempt to have your way with me, like you did with my first husband, Aster?

Hook: Sounds tempting, but not this time my dear.

Suddenly, her daughter wakes up from her slumber and a shock came over her.

Olivia: Mommy, who is this man?

Samantha: It's alright precious, this is James Hook.

Hook: What is your name my dear?

Olivia: My name is Olivia Pan.

To Hook's surprise, he noticed the resemblance of Peter, in both Olivia and her mother.

Hook: My dear, has your mother ever told you stories about a little boy by the name of, Peter Pan?

Olivia: Hmm. I think so.

Samantha: Hook, get to the point.

Hook: Very well, you the night when your son disappeared. Was the boys` name Peter?

Samantha: Yes, how did you know?

Hook: I know where he is and he's still alive after all these years. Plus, he's happily married and soon to become a father as well.

To both Samantha and Olivia's surprise to Hook's stunning revelation. Samantha is releaved to know her son is still alive, married and about to become a father very soon. As for Olivia, to learn that she has a brother that can fly, fight pirate's. Plus, married and is about to make her into an aunt.

Samantha: Hook, tell me this is one of your tricks to try to lead me on?

Hook: My word as a gentleman, it is true. Your son Peter Pan is alive and well. You are also, are going to become a grandmother as well.

Samantha: Oh my goodness, me a grandmother.

Olivia: I can't believe it! I have a brother that's a bedtime story legend and I am going to become an aunt as well?

Hook: Yes.

Samantha: James you must take Olivia and I to him. So, I can reunite with my son and Olivia can get to meet her brother for the first time.

Hook: Very well my dear.

Samantha: One thing I do ask of you, James?

Hook: What is it, frey tell?

Samantha: Don't do anything to harm me, Olivia, or my son. While, my daughter and I are visiting. However, if you go against that promise James. That day will be your last, got it!

Hook: You have my word, miss.

Samantha: Good. Olivia, pack your things. We don't want to leave anything behind.

Olivia: Alright mom.

As quick as a flash, Samantha and Olivia packed as much clothes and much needed things, they needed for their stay on the Jolly Roger and in Neverland. Once they finished, Hook's crew helped Samantha and Olivia board the ship and off they sailed through the London sky, till they reached Neverland.

* * *

**It looks like Hook is up to another trick again. However, this one will be the icing on the cake for Peter, as well as for his long-lost mother and little sister. Anyways, all will be told in the next chapter. Until next time, enjoy and review if you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

** I hope you all enjoy this chapter, time for the big surprise of Peter's life.**

* * *

Once the ship arrived back on Neverland's seas, Samantha and Olivia take their first glances of the island.

Samantha: Oh my, James. The island hasn't changed one bit since I last seen this place.

Hook: How'd you know all that, frey tell?

Samantha: This is the place where Peter's father and I first met.

Olivia: Mother, this place is beautiful. The whole island, like in your stories.

Samantha: Yes, sweet heart, just like my stories. James, will Peter be flying by here anytime soon?

Hook: Knowing Peter, my dear. He's unpredictable, but no matter I have a good feeling he'll be here very soon.

Samantha: Good. Knowing Peter being unpredictable, just like his father.

Hook: Oh! How's that, I really like to know more about Peter's father?

Samantha: Very well James. Aster, like Peter was in deed a Pan in every aspect of his nature: He never aged passed 20, always had a taste for adventure and a cocky personality that would make any young girl his age swoon. However, when Aster brought me to Neverland for the last time. We were 17 and one night we fell in love, the indian chief married us at the village, made the choice to leave the island and live out our lives in London. Within that year, Peter was born. I had a tough labor for 6-hours of the most intense pain, yet Aster learned some skills from the chiefs wife was able to bring our son into the world safely. Soon after Peter's birth, he had an emergency delivery next door, the Darling family I believe.

Hook: That makes since, for a Pan to fall in love, marry and leave Neverland, to have his son take his place, sounds possible.

Samantha: Thank you James.

Olivia: Mother. Will Peter like me, as his sister?

Samantha: Once he gets to know you a little better, you both will be surprised by what you both have in common.

Olivia: Alright mother. I hope Peter comes soon.

* * *

Mean while, everyone back in the hideout had just woken up when Peter had excitingly announced the Jolly Rogers return.

Peter: Jane, boys! I just spotted the Jolly Roger, back in it's usual spot near the Lagoon.

Jane: Oh Peter, don't you ever get tired of teasing Hook? After all, I think there is something good a broad this time.

Peter: How do you know that, love?

Jane: I just know Peter, besides it could be something unexpected.

Peter: Alright, your always right about things like that Jane that's why I love you. Boys! Lets go then, Toodles you need to stay here with Jane. She could tell you a good story and you could even help her around the house.

Toodles: Okay Peter. I love her stories and I hope I can be a big help?

Jane: You always are Toodles.

As Peter lead the boys toward the Jolly Roger, he planted a loving kiss on Jane's lips to tell her I love you. Soon Jane was able to do her cleaning, cooking and had Toodles to help her along. After all was done as a reward, Jane told Toodles a good story to pass the time.

* * *

Once Peter and his band of lost boys found the Jolly Roger, Peter had spot the lady wearing a green evening gown and red hair like his, along with a young girl wearing a similar dress to hers, but with eboney hair.

Peter: Boys! I have a feeling there will be no fighting during this visit, but knowing Hook be on your guard at all times, got it?

Lost Boys: Yes, Sir!

Peter: Good, now lets go!

As Peter and the boys flew toward the main deck, Hook motioned for Samantha and Olivia to his cabin until he gives them the okay to come out.

Hook: Well Pan, glad to see you again. I have a surprise for you.

Peter: For me and what frey tell would that be, becuase the last time you surprised me with someone, was the time you kidnapped Jane remember?

Hook: Yes Peter, I remember. However, it's someone from your past, someone you havn't seen since the day you were born.

Peter: Who would that be, codfish?

Hook: Your mother, of course.

On cue, Samantha and Olivia came out of the cabin and to Peter's surprise, he was shocked. After all these years of feeling hurt, abandonment and at the same time joy. Peter choose joy, because she is still his mother after all. Next Peter looked at the young girl next to his mother and thought to himself.

Peter: _The young girl that's standing beside my mother must be her daughter and if she's her daughter, then that makes her my sister. Although, she doesn't look anything like my mother, nor I for that matter. However, she could still be my sister and if she is, I will get to know and accept her as my sister. I'm sure Jane, our child still to be born and lost boys will like them for sure._ Mother!

Samantha: Peter is that really you?

Peter: Yes, the one and only.

As Peter and Samantha embraced each other, as tears ran down their cheeks.

Samantha: Oh Peter, I have missed you so much. Will you ever forgive me, of making you feel all the hurt and abandonment?

Peter: Yes mother, I forgive you. I've missed you too. Who is the young girl that came with you, she seems like the same age as my head lost boy, Slightly?

Samantha: Peter. This is my daughter, Olivia Pan your sister.

Peter: Hello Olivia, I'm your brother Peter Pan.

Olivia: I'm pleased to finally meet you Peter and I'm honored to be your sister.

Peter: Your welcome, Olivia and I am honored to be your brother. Mother, Olivia since we've got to know each other. I would like to take you all to my home and we'll sort things out a long the way.

Samantha: That would be a wonderful idea Peter and if your father were still alive, he would be very proud of you.

Peter: Thank you mother. Boys! Lets help my mother and sister with their things and start heading back to the hide out, got it?

Lost Boys: Yes, sir!

While the boys started helping Peter's mother and sister with their things. Slightly caught the glimps of Olivia, started smiling at each other. Once Peter took notice, he started to introduce Slightly to Olivia.

Peter: Ah Slightly, I see you have caught the eye of my sister, Olivia.

Slightly: Peter. She's your sister, I thought she was an angel that fell from heaven and landed right in your mother's loving arms and helped her grow to be a beautiful girl.

At these words, Peter figured out that Slightly is starting to have a crush on his sister, then gave him these words of wisdom. So, he won't do anything to hurt his trust, nor his sister.

Peter: Slightly. I think you have a crush on my sister.

Slightly: How can you tell, Peter?

Peter: The way you looked at her and if you really like her. You could take her some where, like Pixie Hollow for dinner and maybe dancing you have my trust. However if you hurt her, your dead meat got it!

Slightly: I'm starting to fall for her, like love at first sight type. I promise, I won't do anything to ever hurt her in any way Peter, you have my word.

Peter: Good. If you would like to escort her to the hide out, I will let you lead the way.

Slightly: Really Peter, thanks. It will be an honor to escort such a beauty that, so happens to be the sister of Pan.

Peter: Plus, she's a Pan as well.

Slightly: Really, sounds like she's a lucky girl to have a brother like you.

Olivia: Why Slighlty that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, thank you!

Olivia plants a kiss on Slightly's cheek and starts blushing, bright red.

Slightly, are you okay. Your blushing, bright red?

Slightly: Oh, of course I am. It's just, I never got a kiss on the cheek before and I like it. I hope you could do that more often.

Olivia: I think I can do something about that.

Slightly: Alright. Since everyone is ready to head to the hide out, Shall we ma' lady?

Olivia: Yes, my good man.

With that, Slightly took Olivia's hand into his and began leading the way to their home, in the hide out.

Slightly: Peter, is everyone ready?

Peter: Sure are. Mother would you like to see where we live? And you will meet my wife, Jane.

Samantha: Yes Peter I'm ready.

With that, everyone took off toward home. During the flight, Samantha asked Peter about Jane.

Samantha: Peter.

Peter: Yes, mother.

Samantha: Was Jane's last name Darling, by chance?

Peter: Yes, why'd you ask?

Samantha: I knew her mother, Wendy and I use to baby sit her and her brother Danny. Whenever, they had a party to attend to, or something of that matter.

Peter: Oh! I'm also curious mother, how come Olivia doesn't look anything like you, nor I?

Samantha: You see Peter. A year after Capt. Hook killed your father and after you ran away. I met a man from China, he was teaching a Mertial Arts class at his Dojo, which is a school that teaches students of all ages about what Mertial Arts is about and how to use it, when it comes to defending yourself. Anyways, I made the choice to take his class and with time, we started dating and we fell in love. One night, we celebrated our first anniversary of our relationship then, we had did it.

Peter: What do you mean, you two did it? You can tell me mother, I'm married now and about to become a father soon.

Samantha: Alright, Peter very well. We made passionate love, then nine-months later I had Olivia and because we never married, we choose to give Olivia my last name, Pan and not his.

Peter: Why Pan, mother?

Samantha: If we gave her his last name and we never married, it would of become a great dishonor to his family. Believe me Peter, he did try to reason with his family and they told him, he dishonored his family and they disowned him right then and there. However, they would still welcome me and Olivia family, yet I choose to stay with her father. Until one night, a man broke into his Dojo. He tried his best to fight him off, but unfortunately, the man killed him with one bullet to his heart and he died in my arms. Soon after the funeral, Olivia and I returned home, began raising her and started telling her stories about you every night.

Peter: That explain's how Olivia looks different, but no matter what. She's still my sister and I promise, if anything happens to you, to always keep her safe, here in Neverland, or London which ever she chooses.

Samantha: Thank you Peter.

Peter: Another question, What was her father's name?

Samantha: His name was, Chang Li.

Peter: Alright.

Slightly: Okay everyone, we're here.

Peter: Alright, Let me get Jane and when I give the signal, come right in go it?

Lost Boys: Got it!

Peter flew inside and found Jane sitting in her chair, while Toodles fast asleep in his bed.

Peter: Jane, I'm home.

Jane: Oh Peter, I've missed you.

And embraced each other with a passionate kiss.

Peter: I've missed you more. I can see, Toodles was a big help to you today and you even rewarded him with a good story.

Jane: Yes, he was a great help to me. How did everything go, as far as say your surprise?

Peter: Oh that, Jane do you remember a lady by the name of, Samantha Pan?

Jane: Why yes Peter, she used to baby sit me and Danny when we were little.

Peter: Jane, she's my mother. I also have a sister, Olivia that's the same age as Slightly and so far, he seems to like her.

Jane: Oh my goodness, our Slightly is growing up.

Peter: I'm afraid so, Jane. However, would you like to meet my mother and sister?

Jane: Yes, Peter. I would love to.

Right on cue, everyone entered the hide out and landed right, into the main room.

Jane: Samantha!

Samantha: Jane. Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I've seen you and Danny. My have you grown, married my son and he told me, you two are having a baby soon.

Jane: Oh, yes. We just found out, not too long ago and I am very excited and nervious all at once.

Samantha: I know, Jane. I felt the same way, when I was pregnant with Peter and boy he did move and kick a lot.

Peter: I did.

Samantha: Yes you did and everytime you made your strong kick's, your father put his hand on my belly and we both started laughing, til we cried.

Jane: Ah! how sweet, that also explains a lot about how he's also very good at other things, if you know what I mean!

Then winked at Peter, as he turned bright red.

Samantha: Oooh, Peter. Your just like your father, he was the same way when it came to things like making love. Boys! Don't get any wrong ideas, at least until you're old enough for; "The Talk!"

Peter: I think they got the message, mother. They maybe young, but they know what; "The Talk" is all about.

Now all the boys, were turning bright red as they stared down, like they did something wrong.

Olivia: Peter. Since, we're all settled. Can you show me the island, please?

Peter: Sure, sis. Where do you like to see first?

Olivia: Hmm! Let me see, how about the Mermaid Lagoon?

Peter: Alright, but I have to warn you. They will try to drown you; So, try to stay close to me, Okay.

Olivia: Alright, Peter.

Soon, Peter and Olivia flew off. While, Samantha and Jane got reaquanted and entertained the boys with their stories.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think of this? Peter and his mother reunit, gets to meet his sister for the first time, Jane and Peter's mother reunite as well. Plus, Slightly is starting to fall for Peter's sister, Olivia. Until Next time, hope you all enjoy this chapter and review if you wish.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It's very encouraging and as promised here's this chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

While Samantha and Jane were telling the boys some stories, Peter flying around Neverland and showing Olivia everything, especially their first stop Mermaid Lagoon.

Olivia: Peter. These mermaids are gorgeous, are they friendly?

Peter: Most of the time, they are. However, they are very clever at trying to drown people. They almost tried that with Jane and her mother, Wendy.

Sadly, Peter started having tears running down his face, at the memory of her.

Olivia: Peter, why are you crying?

Peter: To be honest, I still miss Wendy and all the times I've known her, from the first time I've heard her stories of me, when I brought her and her brothers here and when those Nazi soldiers broke in their home and killed her, her husband, their son Danny and did bad things to Jane. What sadden's me the most, I saw everything and I couldn't do anything to stop them, even with the risk of being seen, then who knows what would happen after that.

Olivia: I know Peter. Mother and I saw what happened as well. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop them and besides that, it was probably their time to be with God, in Heaven. I bet now, Wendy is watching over you, Jane, the lost boys and the baby that's being made in her womb, in spirit.

Peter: How do you know this?

Olivia: I was raised in knowing these things and I thank God, himself for blessing me with the gift to know and tell when other's need comfort in times of sorrow, pain, sadness and joy as well.

Peter: Thanks sis, you're a real blessing to our family.

Olivia: You're welcome Peter. Now, how about those mermaids?

Peter: Alright, sis.

Once Peter regained his happiest thought. Peter and Olivia flew down, landed on a nearby rock, at the lagoon and Peter introduced Olivia to the mermaids.

Dona: Hello Peter. Glad to see you again and who is this girl with you?

Peter: Girls! This is my sister, Olivia. Her and my mother are staying with us for a while.

Dona: Oh! I didn't know you have and sister and a mother.

Peter: Neither did I until this morning, when Hook brought them here, from London.

Dona: Very well then, I'm very pleased to meet you Olivia.

Olivia: Why thank you and what is your name, prey tell?

Dona: Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Dona and these are my sisters: Vie, Lilly and Rosemary.

Olivia: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Dona/Vie/Lilly/Rosemary: Nice to meet you as well.

Olivia: Thank you. Time to get going and see the rest of the island. Hope to see you all again!

All the mermaids waved their goodbyes, as Peter and Olivia took off to their next stop.

Peter: So, where do you want to visit next?

Olivia: How about the Indian's?

Peter: Great idea, I've been wanting to ask the chief about doing a celebration tonight, to honor you and mother's visit while your here.

Olivia: Sounds like a plan to me.

As they flew, they finally arrived at the encampment and to their surprise. Peter and Olivia were greeted by the Chief and Tiger Lily.

Chief: Greetings Flying Eagle.

Peter: Greetings Chief.

Chief: Who is this young lady with you?

Peter: Chief. This is my sister, Olivia. She was brought here, along with my mother were brought here, by Hook from London and they're staying with us for a while.

Chief: Well, it's nice to meet you Olivia.

Olivia: Thank you Chief, It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Chief: This is my daughter, Tiger Lily.

Olivia: Nice to meet you Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily: As pleasure to meet you too Olivia. I hope well become good friends and if there's anything you need to know, just ask me and I'll be happy to help you.

Olivia: Thank you, I will. I think well get along just fine.

Tiger Lily: Good. Now, I need to excuse myself. Chores to do, got to keep things running you know.

Olivia: Of course, see you again.

Peter: Chief. Since my mother and sister are staying with us for a while. I was wondering if we could host a special celebration tonight, to honor their visit?

Chief: Sounds like a good idea. It's been many moons since, I've last seen Squah of Sparrow.

Peter: Come again?

Chief: That's the name I gave your parents, when I married them, before they left for the mainland and had you. What ever happened to your father, Peter?

Peter: Form what I was told from my mother that, Hook killed my father on the night of my birth, which was the same night that Tinkerbell came to my rescue and brought me here. You and your wife nursed me back to health and practically raised me as your own. Let alone taught me everything I needed to learn, to survive and live on the island. With that Chief, I thank you.

Chief: Your very welcome Flying Eagle.

Olivia: I too thank you Chief for, taking in my brother and raising him as he were your own. You and your people are a blessing to our family.

Chief: Your very welcome my dear.

Tiger Lily: Olivia. Since my father and Flying Eagle have agreed to host the celebration tonight, I would like to help you choose a special dress for you and your mother to wear for tonight and they're yours to keep, always.

Olivia: Sure, I would like that very much. Peter. I'll be in Tiger Lily's teepee, so she can help me choose a dress for mother and I, for the celebration tonight.

Peter: Alright, just make sure, you two don't take too long, okay!

Olivia: Okay!

Tiger Lily led Olivia inside her teepee and helped her find the right dress for her and her mother to wear for the celebration that will be, later on that evening. After a few moments of searching, Tiger Lily found the perfect dress for both, Olivia and her mother.

Tiger Lily: Olivia. I have found the perfect dress for you, I hope it suites you. Here try it on!

Olivia: Thank you Tiger Lily.

While Olivia stepped into the other room to try on the dress. Peter was waiting patiently outside thinking about, everything.

Peter: _Not too long ago, I never imagined my mother was still alive. Now, still as strong and never aged since the last time I could remember. Plus, I have a sister that is wise beyond her years and not to mention the possibility of falling in love in my head lost boy, Slightly. Who knows what possibilities will be in store for them as their relationship grows and they're both 14-year-olds. Soon they'll be ready to be married in the next couple of years. I would be glad to have Slightly for a brother-in-law and when they have their first child, then I would become an uncle. I'm grateful, everything is working out beautifully._

As soon as Peter had finished his thought, Olivia stepped out of Tiger Lily's teepee and thanked her for the dresses.

Peter: So, ready to go?

Olivia: Sure am, Peter. I can't wait to see mother in this dress that, Tiger Lily helped me find for her.

Peter: Same here and I bet you might drive Slightly crazy with your new dress and he could escort you to the celebration, like a real gentleman would and he'll even ask you to dance with him tonight.

Olivia: That would be wonderful, Peter. It gives me goosebumps, just think about it.

Peter: Good. Now, I think we should head home and surprise everyone.

Olivia: Alright.

Once their visit with the Indian's were done, Peter and Olivia flew off toward the hide out. Once they arrived home, Jane and Samantha had finished their stories of how their lives in London were like. Suddenly, Peter entered the hind out with his usual crow and greetings from the boys.

Peter: Everyone miss us?

Jane: Of course. So, how did Olivia enjoy your famous tour around Neverland, Peter?

Peter: Olivia had the time of her life, didn't you?

Olivia: Sure did Peter. Oh mother!

Samantha: Yes, dear.

Olivia: Tiger Lily gave me this dress to wear for the celebration tonight and she even helped me pick one out for you as well, I hope it fits?

Samantha: Let me see. Oh It's exactly like the same dress I wore when I married Peter's father.

Olivia: Mother. What was Peter's father like?

Samantha: I will tell you all about that, when we get back from the celebration. We need to get ready, Olivia.

Olivia: Alright mother.

Peter: It looks like we'll have a good story tonight mother and I have always wondered about, how my father was like and the same about Olivia's father as well.

Samantha: No problem Peter. All will be told tonight, at bedtime. Who knows, maybe Olivia's father may have been related to a great leagend.

Peter: Like who mother, I don't know of any other story leagend, besides the ones about me.

Samantha: Since, Olivia is half Chinese and half English. There is a story of the legendary, Mulan. I think I can tell you all about it, tonight as a special treat.

Peter: Can't wait to hear it.

Samantha: Good.

Jane: Samantha. I remember hearing about that story, in school. When I was Olivia's age and my favorite part is, when her sidekick, Mushu tries to help her get in the army and on the battle field.

Samantha: Mine too, Jane. That dragon is always up to something, yet still sticks by Mulan's family no matter what and that is what a good friend and guardian. Anyways, time to get ready now.

Jane: Alright.

Soon the hide out was busying themselves with their preparations for the celebration. After a few hours later, everyone was ready from their worrier pants, dresses, to their headdresses, head-bands with a feather sticking out and the traditional war paint. After a quick snack, it was time to go.

Peter: Alright everyone, time to get going. Ready Jane?

Jane: Ready love. Ready Samantha?

Samantha: Yes. Ready Olivia?

Olivia: Yes, Ready Slightly?

Slightly: Yes and by the way, Olivia. You look amazing and I would be honored if you would like to dance with me tonight?

Olivia: I would be honored to, Slightly.

Slightly: Good. Boys are you all ready?

Lost Boys: Ready!

Peter: Alright off we go.

Now everyone, flying off to the encampment for the evenings celebration.

* * *

Once everyone arrived, the Chief greeted the Pan family and lost boys as the ceremony is about to begin.

Chief: Greetings Flying Eagle, Squah Eagle, Squah Sparrow, Daughter Sparrow and Lost Boys.

Peter: Thank you Chief.

Samantha: Yes, Thank you Chief for remembering me, after what happened to Peter's father.

Chief: Yes, I know how much Flying Sparrow ment to you and he will always be watching over you and Flying Eagle as well.

Samantha: He still is, Chief.

Chief: Now, it's time to start the ceremony.

Once everyone was motioned to the center to the village, the Chief started the ceremony.

Chief: Friends. Tonight we have visiter's from the mainland. Many moons ago, Flying Sparrow fell in love with a girl, they were married right here in this village, left the island and had Flying Eagle. Sadly, Flying Sparrow were killed by Hook and Tinkerbell saved him and brought him here to live among us, in his father and mother's place. Many years later, found new friends and tried to find a squah to love and possibly produce an heir to Neverland. Until Jane, daughter of Wendy Darling, which Peter had brought back after a terrible loose of her family, in which have fallen in love, married and now expecting a little one very soon. Now, tonight we have Squah Sparrow with us and her daughter Olivia, which she will be named as Wise Hawk. For not only is she wise beyond her years, also very sharp in all her sense's as well.

Olivia: Thank you Chief, I will live up to my new name.

Chief: Your welcome. Everyone rise and celebrate!

After the ceremony ended, the celebration had just begun with the beating of the drums and dancing.

Slightly: Olivia, may I have this dance?

Olivia: Yes you may.

Slightly and Olivia lead in the dance. To Peter, Jane and Samantha's surprise, Olivia and Slightly were starting to fall in love.

Samantha: Peter. I can't believe my eyes, my little girl is falling in love with Slightly.

Peter: Yes mother, she is and I fully trust Slightly will stay true to his word and not hurt her in any way. He knows what I would do, if he were to do anything to hurt her.

Samantha: I hope so, because she is my only daughter and I only want her to be happy.

Jane: Of course she is, I haven't seen Slightly this happy in a long time and like Peter said. I fully trust Slightly will stay true to his word, for sure.

Samantha: Thank you Jane, Peter. I'm glad to see my daughter and Slightly happy.

Suddenly, Slightly and Olivia found themselves high enough, in the moon light. Looking into each other's eyes.

Slightly: Olivia. You have made me the most happiest lost boys, in Neverland. I want to tell you that, I have fallen in love with you. Everything about you, gives me a thrilling sensation that I just can't contain it. Olivia, I love you.

Olivia: Oh Slightly, I love you too and everything about you, give me the same sensations too.

As they lean closer, both their lips touched and embraced in their true loves first kiss. After a few moments later, they broke the kiss and smiled as they floated back to the village and finished dancing. After the celebration ended, everyone went home. Peter, Jane, Samantha, Olivia and the Lost Boys flew home and got settled in for their bedtime story.

Samantha: Okay boys, what story would you like for me to tell first: Mulan, or about how I met Peter and Olivia's father's?

Slightly: I would say, how you met Peter and Olivia's father's.

Samantha: Alright. I first met Aster Pan, Peter's father when I was just Peter's age, 16 to be exact. I was looking at the stars one night, especially to brightest star on the right.

Nibs: The one that leads to our home?

Samantha: Yes Nibs. Anyways, after my parents fell fast asleep. Aster flew into my room and asked me to come with him to Neverland. Of course, I accepted his offer and flew off with him. Like Peter, Aster gave me the grand tour of the island and my favorite place was the Indian Encampment. It was six months later, our feeling for each other grew very strong, as we gotten to know each other. One night, Aster took me to the Mermaid Lagoon and after a brief conversation with the mermaid's, Aster got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. By surprise, I jumped on top of him, kissed him with full passion and shouted, yes. With that, one of the mermaid's handed him a special ring for him to place on my ring-finger and it was a perfect fit. The next morning, we flew to the Encampment and asked the Chief to marry us and at that moment, Aster and I were married and then, we flew back to the hide out and consummated our marriage. A week later, Aster and I flew to the medicine woman, because at first I wasn't feeling like my usual self. After the medicine woman checked me, she to us that, we're going to have a baby.

Peter: Mother. You mean to tell me, I was conceived here, in Neverland, in this very hide out?

Samantha: Yes Peter, you were. However, after we got back here, into the hide out. We made the choice, to leave Neverland and live in the real world, because I was very young and missed my parents. Also, Aster wanted to meet them, which of course they were very happy that I married a good man who will always love me. When I told them I was pregnant, my father helped Aster get into med-school and with in six-months later, he worked with people, all around London, including the Royal family as well.

Cubby: Wow, Peter's father, even helped take care of the Queen and her family?

Samantha: Yes Cubby he did. He also helped bring new lives into the world, new-born babies that is. Even on the night when Peter was born. I can say is, was a tough one, because he didn't want to come out, until we made the choice to go to the hospital, then he decided to turn around and with one contraction. Peter was born, full of red hair and manhood.

Hearing that part, Peter knew what she ment and turned bright red.

Peter: Mother, your embarrassing me.

Jane: Peter, relax. I've seen your manhood and trust me, you know how to use it well.

All but the boys were laughing their butts off, except Slightly.

Slightly: Peter. I too would feel a bit embarrassed, if my mother said things about my manhood. However, I would also say: Yeah I know how to use it and use it, I will when the time is right! Unfortunately, I never knew mine. Peter you're the lucky one. So enjoy it, alright.

Peter: Slightly, your right. Mother, I'm sorry I over reacted. Forgive me?

Samantha: Of course, Peter. Anyways where was I, Oh yes. Just after, Aster placed Peter my arms for me to start nursing him. Aster was called on an emergency delivery from our next door neighbors, the Darlings. After a few hours later, Aster came home and told me, the Darlings had a baby girl and they named Wendy Mora Angela Darling.

Peter: Mother. I knew her, I brought her here to Neverland when she was younger, before she grew up, got married and had Jane.

Jane: Wow, I can't believe it. Peter's father delivered my mother and Peter on the same night.

Samantha: Yes he did Jane. Anyways, no sooner Aster told me everything. James Hook, out of jealous rage had broken into our happy home and killed Aster. After James left, I ran to Peter's crib and found it empty.

Peter: Mother. I can help you fill in that part, when was hearing all the screaming and yelling that was going on. I started to cry violently, but no one heard me. Until, Tinkerbell came to my crib, sprinkled her pixie dust over me and took me to Neverland. That's where I have lived since that awful night.

Samantha: Peter. I tried to get to you, but James, or Hook as he is called here had me cornered.

Peter: What did he do to you, while you were cornered?

Samantha: He raped me, Peter.

Suddenly, Samantha started to cry as her secret came out. With Peter taken back a bit, he made the choice to console his mother and turn away his anger from her.

Peter: Mother I had no idea that, old codfish did that to you and killed my father as well.

Samantha: Peter there's more to that. A year later, After your father was layed to rest. From all that I had endured, I discovered a new Do Jo, or Martial Arts school had just opened and there I met Olivia's father, Chan Li. Tall, strong and handsome. So, I enrolled in his beginners class and with in a month, I reached up to first degree black belt. Also, Chan and I started dating and he told me everything from where his ancestral roots came from and the legendary story, Mulan. Over nine-months later, we became very serious and strong in our relationship that, we did it. After a week later, I became pregnant with Olivia and when I told Chan about it. He took me to China to meet with his family and we told them about, me being pregnant. Sadly, they told us to go back to London, because I we were not married, it was a dishonor to his side of the family to see us, until we got married. After that visit, we back to London and remained living our lives. Nine-months later, my beautiful Olivia was born, in the hospital room. Chan got on one knee and asked me to marry him. Like Aster, I said yes and as he slid the ring on my finger and embraced in a passionate kiss. It was rudely interrupted by, James Hook once again and right there he killed him, in my hospital room in cold blood and I told him to leave and called to the police to have him arrested for killing both Peter and Olivia's father's. At that moment, Hook fled the scene and when the police arrived I told them everything and the doctors sent me home, with police escort, to make sure I made it home safe and sound. The next morning, I wrote to Chan's family on everything that happened and a few days later, they wrote me back saying to I am always welcomed to visit them, because Chan risked his own life to save mine and Olivia's, which to them was a great honor to their family and to me and Olivia's as well. A month later, I pack up Olivia and I and visited Chan's family, in China and I let them start bonding with Olivia and they even educated me about why the story of Mulan became their well-known story of their people, because Chan and his family are also great descendents of Mulan as well. From that point on, I still continued to practice Martial Arts and able to raise Olivia as a single mother, even to this very day.

Olivia: Mother. You mean my father was a great descendent of the legendary Mulan?

Samantha: Yes precious and so are you. In fact, you are half Chinese and half English.

Peter: That makes sense now, my sister a descendent of the great legend Mulan. Mother can you tell us the story about Mulan?

Samantha: Of course!

Once Samantha started telling them the story about Mulan, all the boys, Peter, Jane and Olivia kept to their seat, listening in awe and wonder. After she finished the story, Olivia had tears in her eyes, while everyone else had a smile on their faces.

Olivia: Mother. Thank you for telling me the story, I'm glad to be one of Mulan's, great descended's.

Samantha: Your welcome dear and like Mulan's father said: "The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter". With that, you are my greatest gift and a great honor, having you for a daughter, Olivia. I love you very much, always.

Olivia: I love you too, mother.

Jane: I hope I'll get to say that to our child, when it's born?

Samantha: Of course you will, Jane. A child is a great gift and honor to bring to a family, because it truly helps make any place a happy home.

Peter: Mother. Thank you so much for telling us the story about Mulan and about both what mine and Olivia's father's were like. I bet, they both would have loved us very much.

Samantha: Yes Peter, both your father and Olivia's would have loved you, Olivia and even the lost boys very much. Peter.

Peter: Yes mother.

Samantha: You too are a great gift and honor to have for a son, as Olivia is for and daughter and as your sister.

Peter: Thank you mother and you are a great gift and honor to have for a mother.

Both mother and son embraced in a hug and started crying in tears of joy, because of their newly mended bond between mother and son.

Samantha: Peter, I think your wife is expecting you in bed right this moment. Good night.

Peter: Good night mother, sweet dreams.

After Peter broke away from his mothers embrace and said good night. He waked in to the bedroom and found Jane asleep in their bed. Peter walked in, took off his belt, shirt and shoes. Then, got into bed and snaked his arms around Jane and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

Peter: Good night Jane.

Then placed his hand on her growing belly and whispered to their unborn baby.

Peter: Good night little one.

After his quick good night to their unborn baby, Peter kissed her belly and felt the baby move, where his hand was and kept it there as he slept, knowing their child is going to be loved and will be their greatest gift and honor.

* * *

All the while, Smee was spying on the hide out and heard everything. After everyone fell fast asleep, he got up and ran back to the Jolly Roger and reported everything to Hook.

Smee: Captain. I just heard that Peter and Jane are expecting their first child. Plus, Peter's sister is also a great descendend to the legendary Mulan.

Hook: Well, that is a change of events. Smee I've got me an idea.

Smee: What is it Captain?

Hook: We take a little trip, back in time, to China. I do remember, in the story Mulan had a dragon named Mushu. So, if we can't bring Mulan with us, we can snatch Mushu instead. Besides what can a small dragon do to an old pirate like you and me?

Smee: Burn us at the stake?

Hook: I don't think so, Smee. Nice try though.

Soon off the ship flew, into the Neverland orb, into the past of ancient China to kidnap Mushu and bring him to Neverland.

* * *

**Dun Dun, Hook is up to a new trick alright. I got inspired by the movie of Mulan and Mulan II. So, I choose to add a bit of a Martial Arts/Chinese background into the story. In this case, Hook is on this way to ancient China, to kidnap Mushu, as part of his plan. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Let me know what you think and review if you wish, until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Like I've mentioned, Hook is up to another trick. You guessed it, since Olivia is half Chinese and half English and just found out that her father Chan Li is, one of Mulan's great descendent's. Hook is going back into the past, in ancient China to kidnap Mushu and have him spy on the Pan family. I guess this is turning into more like a crossover, than the other way around. However, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

After The Jolly Roger took flight into the night shy and flew streight toward the orb that instantly transported Peter, or Hook's ship to anywhere they want to fly off to. In this case, the orb transported Hook and his crew to ancient China, to fulfill his plan and kidnap Mulan's trusted friend and family guardian of her families ancestor's, Mushu. Once landed near the Tong Shu Pass, Hook and Smee squandered about and looked for the Li, Fa family temple.

Hook: Smee, look. There it is, the home of Mulan and her families temple, where her friend Mushu resides. We must sneak in, while the household is fast asleep. Then, we'll kidnap Mushu and be on our way.

Smee: Sounds like a good plan, Captain.

Hook: Wait, for just the right moment...Now!

Once all the lights were out, Hook and Smee quietly, crept in and darted for the Fa and Li family temple. Once inside, Hook cleverly grabbed Mushu from his pedestal and tried to place him in the small sac, but Mushu bit Hook on his finger. However, still keeping Mushu in his grip Hook introduced himself.

Hook: Ouch!

Mushu: You were asking for it and who, in all of China are you?

Hook: Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger.

Mushu: I'm glad to meet your acquaintance, Hook. Why are you here of all places?

Hook: You will soon find out. Now, we must get going, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way?

Mushu: Alright, alright. Lets go, if there's something to do with me and the Li family, then it must be important for us to get going.

Hook: Good.

With Mushu in tow, Hook and Smee returned to the Jolly Roger and flew off into the night shy. Back to the shores of Neverland and the biggest surprise for the Pan family.

* * *

Suddenly, Shang and Mulan had just awoken from their peaceful slumber.

Mulan: Shang, wake up.

Shang: What! What's the matter, Mulan?

Mulan: I sense trouble. Coming from the family temple and something is missing from there.

Shang: Alright, lets check it out.

Quietly, Shang and Mulan crept out of their room and darted toward their family temple. Once there, Mulan's sense's were correct, something was missing from the temple in deed.

Mulan: Shang. Mushu's missing. He's been dragon-mapped!

Shang: I hope, who ever did this. Will get what's coming to him, or them for that matter.

Just then, Mulan knelt and prayed to the honorable ancestor's for Mushu's safety.

Mulan: Honorable ancestor's hear my prayer. Mushu was dishonorably taken from us, so suddenly. Please watch over Mushu.

After Mulan finished her prayer, both Mulan and Shang returned to their room. Soon, fell back into their sound slumber.

* * *

Once the Jolly Roger landed back into the Neverland shores. Hook placed Mushu in a sturdy bird-cage, as ransom.

Mushu: Let me out of this cage, Hook!

Hook: Hold on, Mushu. Wait until Peter and the rest of the clan wake up, its morning here, in Neverland.

* * *

Like Hook said. Peter woken up from his slumber with a very strange feeling in his gut that, something wasn't right.

Peter: Jane.

Jane: What is it, Peter?

Peter: I'm feeling something it's right, like Hook has up to another one of his tricks again.

Jane: Me too.

Olivia: Same here! Peter, I think you and I need to investigate. Mother can stay here with Jane, after all she is carrying your child after all.

Peter: Alright! Jane, are you going to be alright, while we're gone?

Jane: I'll be fine Peter. Samantha will be here, along with the boys. Now, you two go ahead and find out, but if there's trouble lurking about, send Tink to call the lost boys for back up.

Peter: Alright, love. Olivia let's go!

No sooner Peter and Olivia flew off to the Jolly Roger, Samantha and the rest of the Lost boys barged in the room.

Samantha: Jane. Where's Peter?

Jane: Peter and Olivia flew off to the Jolly Roger. something to do with a feeling in their guts.

Samantha: Oh, just like his father. Anytime when something wasn't right, his gut told him and gave him the impulses he needed to find where it was coming from and heads out to figure it out.

Jane: Wow, I bet if his father were still alive. I bet he would be proud of Peter, in everything he's doing.

Samantha: Yes he would. Now, I think a good breakfast is what we all need to start a good morning off.

Jane: Good, because I think the baby will agree with that.

While patting her small bump, as the now growing baby started to move. With that, Samantha and Jane gathered the boys and made breakfast. Once everyone finished, Jane saved a plate of food for Peter and Olivia, for when they returned from their little adventure.

* * *

Once arrived near the Jolly Roger, Peter and Olivia sneaked on the main deck and heard someone shouting for help, from Hook's cabin. So, Peter snuck into Hook's cabin and found a small dragon, kept in the sturdy bird-cage shouting for help.

Peter: Are you okay, I hope Hook hasn't done anything to you?

Mushu: I'm fine, by the way. Are you the boy who flies and never grows up?

Peter: The one and only. I bet, you must be Mushu?

Mushu: Of course, how did you know?

Peter: I have a sister that is half Chinese and half English, as well as her father was a great descendent of the legendary, Mulan.

Mushu: My Mulan?

Peter: Yes! How do you know her?

Mushu: I'm her most trusted friend and guardian that helped her fight off Shon Yi, leader of the Hun army.

Just them, Peter heard shouting of war cries and swords clashing together. Then, Olivia storms in and finds Peter talking to Mushu as he frees him from his small prison enclosure.

Olivia: Peter, your missing all the action on deck. Who is this you've just freed?

Peter: Olivia. This is Mushu, he's the guardian of Mulan, your father's ancestor's.

Mushu: Well I'm pleased to meet you, Olivia. While those pirates are fighting like a bunch of idiots, we should head to safety.

Peter: Your right Mushu, I know just the place.

Mushu: And where, pray tell would that be?

Peter: The hide out, it's where I live and you'll get to meet the rest of the Pan family.

Mushu: Family, as in children, wife, in-laws?

Peter: Right you are, Mushu. My wife, my mother and Lost Boys. Oh, this is Tinkerbell, my fairy.

Mushu: Hello Tinkerbell. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful fairy.

With a jingle and a nod, Mushu held out his hand and kissed Tink's hand. Both Tink and Mushu made eye contact that indicated, love at first sight.

Peter: Mushu, Tink! We need to get going, you two can get acquainted when we get to the hide out.

Mushu: Oh right.

Peter: Tink! Sprinkle some Pixie dust on Mushu and we can get out of here.

Mushu: Pixie dust, how is that going to help me fly out of here?

Peter: Once Tink sprinkles her dust on you, think of a happy thought and you will be out of here before you know it.

Mushu: Alright. Tink, give me all you got!

With that, Tink gave Mushu what she could, with her pixie dust and with one happy thought. Mushu was flying in mid-air.

Mushu: Wow! This is amazing, if only Mulan, Shang and their children could me now.

Peter: Okay, let's go.

Once everyone flew off to the island, headed toward the hide out. Peter made one more stance with Hook.

Peter: Hey codfish! Next time you bring someone to Neverland, make sure you tell me because you might find someone to love and possibly marry someday.

Hook: Very funny Pan! I know you and Mrs. Pan have been busy.

Peter: How do you know about that, Captain?

Hook: Please! How else would you and the Mrs's would become parents in the first place.

Peter: Very true, Hook! Sorry to cut our time short, but I do have a family to attend to. See ya another time!

With a cheerful crow, Peter flew off toward home.

* * *

Once Peter arrived home, he was tackled by the Lost Boys, along with Samantha, Jane and Olivia standing by.

Peter: Alright boys, enough! Attention!

Once Peter gave the command, all the lost boys got to their places and saluted their leader.

Peter: Boys! This is Mushu, the guardian to Olivia's great ancestor's, Mulan.

Mushu: Please to meet you boys and I must say. You boys have done well, in showing great honor toward's Peter.

Slightly: Of course, Mushu. Peter's been our leader, since any of us could remember. Besides, we all appreciate everything he's done for us.

Peter: Once we get inside, we all can tell Mushu everything. Oh, Mushu this is my wife, Jane.

Mushu: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Pan.

Jane: Why thank you, Mushu. Ooh!

Peter: Jane, are you okay?

Jane: Yes Peter I'm fine, it's just the baby moving and kicking like crazy.

Peter: Oh! Mushu, inside my wife is our little one.

Mushu: Aww! The priceless gift and honor, when a baby is in the making. When Mulan found out she was pregnant with Ping and Min a year later. She was excited and told Shang right away and when she told him, Shang went crazy for joy. After nine long months later, Ping was a handsome little one. When she gave birth to Min, she was just like her mother in very way, especially her beauty.

Jane: Mushu. No wonder Mulan keeps you as her families guardian, your very sweet and kind, as well as protective.

Mushu: Of course, it's part of my job.

Peter: Alright, let's get inside.

Once everyone slide down and inside the hide out. Peter sat Jane in her chair, for her to rest, while the lost boys tells Mushu everything Peter has done for them and how he saved each one from being abused, neglected and anything else that a lot of kids experience, as a result of a parents wrong doing, or similar circumstances for that matter.

Mushu: Boys. You all a very lucky to have Peter for a leader, friend and as a father-like figure in your lives.

Slightly: Of course, it's a great honor in deed. Plus, he's even saved Jane, after her family died and they got married, here in Neverland. Now, they're having a baby soon and reunited with his long-lost mother and sister, which I do find very beautiful, in deed.

Olivia: Oh Slightly, you are so sweet when you say those things.

Right then, Olivia kissed Slightly on the lips, in front of everyone. After breaking the kiss, all the boys were Whooping and laughing at the sight.

Mushu: My oh my, it looks like you two are in love.

Slightly: Yes we are, it was love in first sight and I hope to marry her, say when we turn 16.

With a wink in Olivia's direction, she blushed a deep, bright red.

Mushu: How old are you two, anyways?

Slightly/Olivia: 14!

Mushu: Really! Just to let you two know, I was the one that helped Olivia's ancestor's: Mulan and Shang the hook up, or your cases the love connection.

Slightly: Really, what do you think we should do in the mean time?

Mushu: Easy! Take it slow, make conversations, write sweet love notes to each other, do things that will make each others hearts swoon.

Olivia: I think we've done that. However, Slightly is worth every adventure we go on and worth waiting for.

Mushu: Awh! Peter, Jane. Now that's what I'm talking about, Olivia and Slightly in love and willing to show their true colors to each other. If that's not love, then someone please tell me, because I think I'm having the same feeling for Tink.

Peter: I knew it, I know you like Tinkerbell. If you want, you and Tink can visit each other as often as you like.

Mushu: Really?

Peter: Really. Hey I know what love looks like and what it can bring to two people.

Jane: And what it can create as well.

Peter: Your right Jane. Slightly, promise me that you will respect Olivia in every way, until you two are married.

Slightly: Promise, you have my word as a man and gentleman. If Olivia were my sister, I would be saying the same thing to any boy, because I wouldn't want to see her hurt, or anything else for that matter.

Peter: Good.

Jane: Peter. Since, this is Mushu's first time visiting Neverland and today is the day, to see the medicine woman for my check up.

Peter: Alright then. Everyone lets pay the indian's a visit, while Jane and I visit the medicine woman. Mother, would you like to come along?

Samantha: Sure! I think a good visit to the indian village will do all of us some good.

Peter: Good! Everyone let's go!

With Jane in Peter's arms and everyone with their flying partner's. Off they went, to the Indian Village for a day of fun and adventure.

* * *

**Well, so far everything is off for a good start for Mushu, Peter and the rest of the Pan family as they head out to the Indian Village for some fun and adventure. I'm thinking in the next chapter, Hook is up to bringing in one more character. Which will be revealed for sure, until next time enjoy the reading and review if you wish.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope ****you all are enjoying this story so far, because I think it's worth telling for both the fun and the adventure that's in store for everyone. As I mentioned before, Hook will be up to something for sure and as promised, here we go!**

* * *

While Mushu and the Pan family flew off to the Indian Encampment for some fun and adventure. Hook on the other hand was up to another plan to bring someone to Neverland, on his ship. However, this trip would be for someone that would be a second in command for himself and his crew.

Hook: Smee!

Smee: Yes Captain.

Hook: We're going back the Ancient China to bring someone with us.

Smee: Like who Captain?

Hook: Mulan's great enemy, Shon Yi and some of his best Hun Army. So, we can add them as part of our crew.

Smee: Great idea Captain. How many are there, these Hun's and what is Shon Yi like?

Hook: I don't know, but we'll find out when we get there.

Smee: Alright. I suggest we get going, sooner the better.

Once again, The Jolly Roger set sail and flew off, back to Ancient China. Return with Shon Yi and some of his best men, to be added to Hook's crew.

* * *

During the flight to the Encampment, Mushu noticed the Jolly Roger flying off toward the Neverland orb.

Mushu: Hey Peter.

Peter: Mushu, what is it?

Mushu: Am I seeing things, or the Jolly Roger just flew off into the Neverland orb?

Peter: Now you've mentioned it, yes. I bet Hook is bringing another person to Neverland for me to come save like usual.

Mushu: If you say so Peter, but I have a bad feeling he'll bring more than just another person to Neverland.

Peter: How do you know that, Mushu?

Mushu: I have a gut feeling about it and trust me Pan, it could get ugly like China's moral enemy, Shon Yi.

Peter: Oh! If that's the case, my boys and I are ready to fight, anytime.

Mushu: Peter, you have no idea what they're like and trust me I was there on the battle field with Mulan, General Li Shang, Mulan's husband and the rest of China's finest solider's as they fought them off and they thought the Hun's were dead. By the time the rest of troops left us, because they all found out that Mulan dressed as a man. It was by law during that time, any woman dressed as a man to join the Imperial Army, would be put to death. However, Shang spared her life, because he cared for her, in spite of her dishonor. When they left us behind, Mulan and I saw the Hun's spring up from the snow. Then, we had to go to the city and tell everyone that the Hun's were still alive. Once the Hun's sneaked in, by hiding in the dragon and tried to attack the emperor. Thankfully, Mulan sprang into action and saved all of China.

Peter: Wow! That's the same story my mother told us last night, before Hook brought you here. Mushu. After everyone has their fun at the encampment, we too need to take a trip to Ancient China. We need training in Martial Arts, besides the sword fighting I've taught them.

Mushu: Very wise Peter. What about your wife, knowing she is having your child. Besides, she looks beautiful when the sun shines on her skin, like she's glowing.

Peter: Of course she does, she's my wife and yes she is having my child. With that, she will come with us and if it's okay, she could stay with someone that will keep her safe and will keep me informed if anything happens.

Mushu: Of course, I think Mulan may know just the right person that will do just that.

Peter: Thank you Mushu. Okay everyone we're here, we'll only be here for a few hours, because there is a new adventure we'll be off too.

Jane: Where is this new adventure, Peter and it better be a good one?

Peter: In ancient China, because we need to be trained in learning a new way to fight.

Jane: Who is going to teach all of us?

Mushu: Glad you asked. I know the perfect teachers, Mulan and Shang.

Jane: That would be great Mushu, as long as we are all in this together.

Mushu: Of course! I bet they would be honoured.

Peter: Good. Jane how about that visit to Rushing Waters?

Jane: Alright.

While everyone was off having fun. Peter and Jane paid a visit to the medicine woman.

Rushing Waters: Peter, Jane. What brings you two here?

Peter: Since we'll be flying to the mainland for a while, for some special training that could help protect Neverland and everyone here. I figured that, Jane might need a check up, to see how the baby is doing.

Rushing Waters: Alright.

As Peter helped Jane into the teepee. Rushing Waters did her exam on Jane and came to her conclusion.

Rushing Waters: So far, everything is looking good and the baby is growing rapidly. However, I do advise for Jane to refrain from vicarious things like martial arts, because it could cause complications for both Jane and the baby.

Peter: No problem. We'll make sure Jane and the baby will be taken care of and protected.

Rushing Waters: Good. I will suggest that, Tiger Lily goes with you all as well. She's been feeling a bit out of sorts lately and the trip might be good for her.

Peter: I see no harm in it and she is one of the braviest girl's, besides my loving wife, I have known for many years,

Rushing Waters: Thank you Peter. Tiger Lily, pack some clothes. Your going with Peter and Jane on a trip for a while.

Tiger Lily: Where are Flying Eagle and Squah Eagle flying off to?

Rushing Waters: Some where, in the mainland.

Tiger Lily: How long will we be gone?

Peter: Not long, possibly a few days at most.

Tiger Lily: Alright.

As fast as Tiger Lily dashed to her teepee, she packed enough clothing for the journey. Once she finished, Tiger Lily motioned for her fathers blessing.

Chief: My precious daughter, stay safe and learn all you can. With this, you have my blessing.

Tiger Lily: Thank you father. Flying Eagle, who's this sitting on your shoulder?

Peter: Oh! Tiger Lily, this is Mushu. He's from ancient China, from the main land.

Tiger Lily: Please to meet you Mushu.

Mushu: Thank you Tiger Lily. Peter I have to inform you that, the reason Hook captured me, because he wants me to spy on you all and let the cat out of the bag, to where your hide out is. However, I will not tell him, because it's none of his business anyways.

Peter: Good. I like to keep it that way. Is there any else Hook has told you, by chance?

Mushu: In fact, yes he did. Hook has told me why he killed both your father and Olivia's. All because of pure jealousy, at the fact he wanted her for himself, but at every chance he got. Your mother kept finding love from another man and Hook just couldn't come to terms that, him and your mother were never meant to be together.

Peter: Oh! So that explains, why Olivia and I never knew our father's and he seems to act different, when he's around my mother. I hope Hook will get what's coning to him.

Mushu: He will and when that happens, it will be his last.

Peter: Okay since Tiger Lily is ready. Boys! Time to go. Jane, ready?

Jane: Ready when you are love.

Peter: Mushu, you may want to ride inside my shirt pocket. So, we don't loose you any where.

Mushu: Roger that, now let's go!

After Peter motioned for every

one, the chief gave them his blessing for safety and a safe return. After all that, everyone flew off, heading to ancient China.

* * *

Mean while, Hook already in the out shirts of the City, bumped into the Hun army and their leader, Shon Yi.

Shon Yi: Who are you?

Hook: I'm Captain Hook, for some where called, Neverland.

Shon Yi: Never heard of that place.

Hook: Really! However, I have a proposition for you and your men.

Shon Yi: What pray tell would that be?

Hook: For you and your strongest men to be part of my crew and help me rid of my long time enemy, Peter Pan and his family once and for all.

Shon Yi: Sounds interesting, I like it. When do we leave?

Hook: As soon as possible.

Shon Yi: Good.

Due to the large size of the Hun army. Hook made his selection of the Hun Army, to aboard the ship as the rest stayed behind, to wait until further notice. After that, the ship flew off, back to Neverland.

* * *

**I hope this chapter answers some of your questions, those that have given me some positive reviews and ideas, It's greatly appreciated. The next chapter, I will do my best to be, to the point. Still keep things exciting and fun for you all. I hope you all enjoy reading and review if you wish.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A few hours later, everyone arrived safely to Ancient China. While still in flight, Mushu pointed out the way toward the home of Li Shang and Mulan.

Peter: So Mushu. How much further, til we get to Shang and Mulan's home?

Mushu: We're almost there, just beyond the Tong Cho Pass. There it is, home sweet home.

Once everyone had landed, Mushu ran up toward Human, as she was working in the garden.

Mushu: Mulan, I'm home!

Mulan: Mushu, thank goodness your home.

Mushu: Mulan, I have missed you, Shang and the kids. I can't tell you how good it feels to see you again.

Mulan: I have missed you too Mushu. Who brought you back?

Mushu: Glad you asked. Mulan, This is Peter Pan and his wife Jane Pan, the lost boys, Tiger Lily and his mother and sister.

Mulan: Thank you all so much for returning Mushu.

Peter: No problem. In fact, we've also come to ask you for some help.

Mulan: What seems to be the trouble?

Peter: My enemy, Capt. Hook an your enemy Shon Yi have jointed forces and we need your help, in learning how to fight like you.

Mulan: Oh! Since you all are in need of my help, it would be an honor to help you and your family. Come on in and we'll talk it over with my husband, Shang.

Peter: Thank you Mulan. Oh, when we do go, to train. Do you know of anyone could let my wife stay with, because she's pregnant and would not want anything bad to happen to her, or the baby.

Mulan: I know just the right people, my parent's. I think they'll love to have your wife stay with them, in fact I did just that, when I was getting ready to have my son, Ying and my daughter, Fin. Don't worry about a thing, your wife will be in good hands.

Peter: Good, thank you. Jane it looks like everything worked out just fine.

Jane: I thought so and we did the right thing, reuniting Mushu with his family. I think the training for everyone will be Mulan's way of thanking us.

Mulan: Yes, that does make all lot of sense, Jane. I can tell, you are going to be a wonderful mother, because you too are just as brave as anyone.

Jane: Thank you Mulan.

At that moment, Shang finally arrived home, after a long visit with the Emperior.

Mulan: Shang, glad your home. We've got company.

Shang: Who?

Mulan: Shang this is Peter Pan and his family. They have brought Mushu back to us and they are in need of our help, in teaching them Martial Arts, because they don't have that, where they live. Plus, their enemy, Capt. Hook has joined forces with Shon Yi and some of the Hun army, as new pirates.

Shang: Sounds like a challenge, but it's worth to be met. Peter, everyone's training starts tomorrow.

Peter: Thank you, Shang.

After their brief discussion, Peter and Shang bowed to each other, as a sign of respect towards one another. Soon after, Shang and Mulan made arrangements for Jane and Tiger Lily to stay with Mulan's parents for time being. Once everything got settled, Mulan kindly offered to escort Peter, Jane and Tiger Lily to her parents home.

Mulan: My parents, are close by, I will gladly offer to escort you to them. I'm sure they'll take care of Jane and you can visit her, every so often to check in.

Peter: I think that'll be alright. Plus, Tink can help out, to inform me, if anything happens. Plus, my mother can stay and help out, if need be.

Mulan: Of course. By the time your training is done, I think my mother and I will do something special with Jane, Tiger Lily, your mother and sister.

Peter: Like what, pray tell?

Mulan: A makeover: Have a special bath, at the bath house in town; Next is their hair will be done in traditional Chinese style; After that a traditional rope the girls will get to wear and they can keep, to remember their time in China. If they want, they could even have their make up done as well.

Peter: I think all the girls would like that. Besides, it could really help Olivia, my sister surprise my head lost boy, Slightly. Which they are now in a courtship and I bet the makeover will drive him crazy.

Mulan: That's the idea, to help young boys and men see how young girls and women can look like, when they're treated to a little bit of girl and woman time.

Peter: Yes, they really need it, especialy what my wife, mother and sister have been through. It could also help Tiger Lily see how much of a young woman she really can become: Strong, brave and beautiful all at the same time.

Mulan: Alright. Now, let's get everyone ready to head out.

Peter: Alright. Jane, Mother, Tink. We're getting ready to go to where Mulan use to live.

Jane: Who would that be?

Peter: Mulan's parents. I think they'll do a great job at, keeping you comfortable and well cared for.

Jane: Alright.

Peter: Plus, when the training is done. Mulan and her mother can surprise all you girls with a special treatment. Trust me Jane, you have been through a lot and the surprise will do you some good, along with my mother, Olivia, maybe Tink and Tiger Lily as well.

Jane: Oh Peter that sounds wonderful. I hope you will be aloud to check on me, when you get the chance?

Peter: Of course, as often as Shang gives me the okay.

Jane: Good. I love to see my knight in shining armor, coming to my rescue and even make love.

Peter: I hope it won't hurt the baby?

Jane: Of course not, Peter. In fact, my parents did it all the time, when my mother was pregnant with Danny.

Peter: Really. How did you know that, pray tell?

Jane: Let's just say, I know a few tricks when it comes to spying on what they do, while Danny and I would be asleep.

Peter: Jane, you know. I did the same thing once to my mother, when I tried to visit her and man was I shocked.

Jane: I bet.

Mulan: Peter, Jane. Ready to go?

Peter: Yes, we're ready.

Soon, Mulan lead Peter, Jane, Samantha and Tiger Lily inside a carriage. Once everyone was seated, the ride to the house of Fa was well underway.

* * *

Once everyone arrived at the house of Fa, Mulan's parent's greeted their daughter and her guests.

Mulan: Mama, Baba.

Fa Li: Mulan. It's wonderful to see you again.

Li Fa Zoo: Mulan, I'm glad to see you. Who are your guests that, you have brought with you?

Mulan: Mama, Baba. This is Peter Pan and his wife, Jane Pan. They have come to us for help, both their enemy, Capt. Hook and our enemy, Shon Yi have joined forces and posses a threat to their home, Neverland. Anyways, Jane is about a month, or two into her pregnancy and will not be able to help fight, in order to protect their home. Plus, they have brought Peter's mother, Samantha and sister, Olivia with us, to help you with Jane if need her and their fairy, Tink will help, if Peter needs to be informed about anything important, as well as Tiger Lily.

Fa Li: Sounds like a good reason. Jane, Samantha, Tink, Tiger Lily are welcome to stay as long as you like.

Jane: Thank you, Fa Li. It will be a great honor to stay with your family, in this time of need.

Fa Li: Your welcome, let's get you all settled in.

Fa Li escorted all the girls and women to their rooms. Olivia and Tiger Lily shared one room, which they didn't mind it at all. Jane got, Mulan's old room. After getting settled, Peter entered the room, staring at his wife with awe and love.

Peter: Wow, I never knew Mulan had the best room in the whole house.

Jane: Yes. I bet it was made for her, like an empress, or something like it.

Zoo: I guess you can say that.

Jane: Oh, Zoo you scared me.

Zoo: Sorry about that. Anyways, Mulan was our only daughter and yes, she was like a princess to us and still is.

Mulan: I see you found my old room. How do you like it Jane?

Jane: It's lively Mulan. You're lucky to have parents that still love you and still around.

Suddenly, Jane started to cry.

Fa Li: Jane dear, are you alright?

Jane: I just miss my parents and my little brother, that's all.

Mulan: If you want, we can talk about it. Who were your parents and little brother like?

At that moment, Jane dried up her tears and told them everything, including that fateful night of their murder and what one of them did to her, as well as the moment when Peter can to her rescue and how she became his wife and soon, to become a mother.

Fa Li: Jane you have been through a great deal, yet you are still here living, happily married to your hero and now expecting your first child. My dear, you have been you parents greatest gift and honor and your brother, Danny did what he could to save you and brought great honor to you and your family as well. I know Mulan did the same, when Zoo was struggling in his health and in the end. Brought honor to the family and married her Captain, now general, because his father was killed in battle, by the Huns. A year later, became a mother to Ying and Fin another year after that.

Peter: She's right Jane. You are my greatest gift and honor to love, protect. If it wasn't for our love, I would not know what my life would be like. That is what love can do for anyone that believes. I love you for all those things.

Jane: I love you too Peter and thank you for being my hero, husband and father to our first child that's on the way.

At that moment, Peter brushed Jane s tears away and embraced with a passionate kiss.

Fa Li: I think we'll leave them alone for a while.

Mulan: Alright. I've got to go and help get the lost boys and everyone else ready for their first day of training.

Fa Li: Alright, be careful.

Soon, Mulan headed back home and attended to the lost boys and her own husband and children. Once Mulan reached home, she did just that and everyone fell fast asleep.

* * *

**It looks like everything is getting off to a good start for the Pan family. In the next chapter will be a good one, I bet it will be the one that everyone will be waiting to read. The training chapter, everyone will be learning some Kong Fu style fighting. Anyways, hope you all enjoy, until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let the fun and Kong Fu fighting begin!**

* * *

The next morning, Peter kisses Jane good morning as he got dressed in his training clothes.

Peter: Good morning Jane, did you sleep well?

Jane: Wonderful. This is your first day of training and I know you can get a bit, big headed. However, try to work with Shang, because he has been well trained and general, for that matter.

Peter: I know Jane. I will do my best and listen to what Shang will be teaching everyone. I bet, when we win this battle with Shon Yi and Hook and after the baby is born. I would love to teach you, as well.

Jane: That would be wonderful Peter, I bet it will be great exercise as well.

Peter: Yes it will.

After Peter finished dressing, Fa Li entered with a tray for Jane's breakfast.

Fa Li: Good morning. Did you sleep well?

Jane: Yes, thank you.

Fa Li: Peter you can have breakfast, in the dinning room, if you wish.

Peter: Alright. If Jane needs anything, feel free to send Tink and I'll come flying immediately.

Fa Li: Alright. Not to worry, Jane will be just fine and you all will be back home, ready to fight before you know it.

Peter: Thank Fa Li. Jane, rest well. I love you.

Jane: Love you too, Peter.

At the brief moment, Peter and Jane embraced their morning kiss and after breaking the kiss. Peter headed out to the dinning room for breakfast, while Jane had hers served in bed.

Jane: Thank you, Fa Li.

Fa Li: I hope you enjoy it. I know it's all new to you, but if you like it I could show you some recipes you can try when you return home.

Jane: I would like that, thank you.

Fa Li: Good, now get plenty of rest and in a little while, I can teach you an exercise I taught Mulan, with both of her pregnancies and it helped her greatly.

Jane: What exercise would that be, pray tell?

Fa Li: Thai Chi. The movements are the same as Kong Fu, but done to help you stay relaxed and it's great for women during pregnancy. Plus, Peter can also be a big part of the exercises with you, after all he is about to become a father soon.

Jane: Yes he is and when he comes to check on me. I will mention it to him and more than likely, he will be a great help in doing them with me.

Fa Li: Good, Now I'll leave you to rest and enjoy your breakfast.

While Jane was enjoying her breakfast, everyone else finished theirs in a hurry as Mulan arrived and motioned that it was time to start heading out. After everyone got in the carriage, their journey to the Imperial Army camp site had begun. After a few hours later, everyone arrived and were greeted by Shang and a few others that wanted to help their new cadets, as they got started with their first day of training.

Shang: Peter, Ying, Fin, Olivia, Tiger Lily, Boys. Welcome to the Imperial Army camp, normally when we get new recruits, their training takes about four months, but in your case. It should take only a few days to complete your training. I have also invited three friends of ours to help us. Everyone, this is: Ling, Chin Po and Yeo. If you need any further help in understanding anything, ask any of these three and they will be glad to help you. First thing, I will have Peter come up, as he'll be my Co-Captain, at the same time I give instruction to you all, Peter will be learning as well. A good leader learns from others that are just as strong and wise as himself. Plus, he is your leader as my men are mine and with that, you all have my respect.

Peter: Thank you, Shang.

Once training began, Shang started singing his training melody.

Shang: Lets get down to business, to defeat the Huns.

Dimly sent me daughters, when I asked for sons.

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through.

Mister, I'll make a man, out of you.

Tranquil as a forest, but a fire with in,

once you've find your center, you are sure to win.

You're a spineless pale, pathetic Lot and you haven't got a clue,

some how I'll make a man, out of you.

As the everyone trying to do their best in figuring out Shang's fighting techniques, all three Chin Po, Ling and Yeo helped the boys as best they could. Mulan helped Tiger Lily and Olivia, since they're the only two girls, besides Tinkerbell. As well as Mushu helping on the side lines, like he did when Mulan.

You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great Typhoon.

With all the strength of a ragging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

Time is ragging toward us, till the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive.

Sadly, Tiger Lily still had the most difficult time in the training.

Your unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home your through.

How could I make a man out of you.

Then suddenly, Tiger Lily found the weights and finally figured out what Shang was trying to get across to everyone, especially her. Once everyone came out from their tents, as the sun started to rise. They spotted Tiger Lily actually climbing to the top of the pole and finally retrieved the arrow and threw it to the ground. After that, everyone else started making their improvements in every exercise.

You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great Typhoon.

With all the strength of a ragging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

Finally, on the third day everyone completed their training, with more strength and understanding then what they had before.

Shang: Congratulation's everyone, you have completed your training. I wish you all the best, as you fly back home to Neverland and bring more honor to your home and everyone who live there. To you Tiger Lily, you will bring great honor to your people never forget what you've learned here and remember to use it, when necessary.

Tiger Lily: Thank you, general Shang. I will and thank you for not giving up on any of us, in your teaching.

Shang: Your welcome and to help you all, I will let Ying and Fin help you fight as well. I trust they will do their best, when they work as a team.

Ying: Thank you father, Fin and I will do our best.

Fin: Yes, thank you father. It's an honor to help a friend.

Shang: To you Olivia, a future descendent of the Li family. You will bring great honor to Peter and all of Neverland in everything you do.

Olivia: Thank you, Shang.

Peter: Thank you Shang for everything. I promise to have Ying and Fin return to you and Mulan, safely and still as honorable as ever.

After that, Peter and everyone bowed to Shang, as a sign of respect for their teacher and as a thank you for helping them learn everything they need to defeat Hook and Shon Yi once and for all. After arriving back to the Fa house, Peter found a note that said:

_Peter-_

_Have Olivia and Tiger Lily meet Jane and I at the bath house, in town. Congratulation's on completing your training._

_~Fa Li~_

With that Peter informed Olivia and Tiger Lily, Fa Li and Jane are waiting for them ate bath house, in town. Peter asked Mulan, if she could escort the way.

Peter: Mulan. Your mother and Jane are waiting for Olivia and Tiger Lily to meet tem at the bath house. Can you take us there?

Mulan: Sure, gather everyone in the carriage and we'll be off.

Peter: Thank you Mulan.

At that moment, Peter called everyone to head in the carriage and they road off into town. So, their surprise for Peter and the boys will go as planned.

* * *

**Since, Peter and everyone knew what Hook was up to when he teamed up with Shon Yi. Anyways, in the next chapter. Will be Hook and Shon Yi figuring out their plans on what to do about the Pan family and Neverland as well. Hope you all enjoy, until next time enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially with Hook and Shon Yi teaming up. So here we go!**

* * *

Back on the Jolly Roger, Hook introduces himself and his crew to Shon Yi and some of his best warriors, as they were welcomed.

Hook: Boys! This is Shon Yi and some of his best warriors from the Hun Army, of China.

Shon Yi: A pleasure to be part of your crew and in hopes to help you all defeat this, Peter Pan and his band of lost boys.

Hook: Also, the rest of his family.

Shon Yi: Oh, how's that, pray tell?

Hook: For starters, he's married to the daughter of Wendy Darling and they're going to have a baby that, will be born soon. Plus, his long lost sister and mother, which I have known since my youth. Every time I try to court her, she ends up falling for someone else. That's why I'm planning to capture Pan and his family. So I will have my way with his mother, Samantha Pan~Li.

Shon Yi: Sounds like a personal battle, in trying to win her heart.

Hook: Right you are Shon Yi. Once the Pan family is out of the way, then I will have Pan's mother all for myself.

Shon Yi: What about the island? After all, without the Pan family, keep things in balance. Then, it will all fall apart and will be worth nothing.

Hook: Oh non-sense, I will become Nederland's new ruler.

Shon Yi: What will I and my men, get after all this is done?

Hook: Hmm! You do have a point there. However, we can work things out, when we come to it. Do we have a deal?

Shon Yi: Alright, but it my men and I aren't rewarded, then you must return my men and I back to China. With your crew as new members of my army, what do say to that, Hook?

Hook: Fair enough.

After Hook and Shon Yi made their agreement, all the pirates and Huns cheered. After the ship finally lands in the Neverland sea, Shon Yi was surprised to see the island in all it's beauty and wonder.

Shon Yi: Hook, this island is wonderful. I couldn't of dreamed of anything, of such beauty and wonder.

Hook: Good to see a new friend impressed.

Shon Yi: When do we do battle?

Hook: Soon, very soon.

* * *

Back in China, Peter and the rest of the Pan family headed to town, to meet up with Jane and Mulan at the bath house. Once everyone arrived, Peter was surprised to see Jane in a new robe, with her hair in a traditional up due. With that, Peter embraced her with a passionate kiss and greeting.

Peter: Wow, Jane. You look beautiful and your glowing like the light rays of the sun.

Jane: Why thank you, Peter. Olivia, Tiger Lily. You two are next.

Olivia: Alright.

Tiger Lily: I'm not too sure about this.

Olivia: Don't worry Tiger Lily, it'll be fun and when we return to Neverland. I bet every brave in your village will notice and will have a tough time, take their eyes off of you. Wait until your father sees the big changes in you, I bet the right brave will be honored to marry you.

Tiger Lily: Alright. Besides, it will be fun and quite a surprise for my people, especially my father. I know he will be pleased for sure.

Mulan: Good. Olivia, Tiger Lily ready for your transformations?

Olivia/Tiger Lily: Ready!

As Mulan escorted Olivia and Tiger Lily into the bath house, everything started running smoothly from the bath, wardrobe and the hair and even make up. After about an hour, Mulan stepped out of the bath house to surprise everyone.

Mulan: Okay everyone, ready to see Olivia and Tiger Lily?

Lost Boys: Yes!

Mulan: Alright, here they are.

As Mulan pulled the curtain open, Tiger Lily and Olivia stepped out in their new robes, with their hair and make up done in traditional Chinese style.

Slightly: Wow, Olivia! You look beautiful.

Olivia: Thank you Slightly.

Slightly: You too, Tiger Lily. I bet, once your father sees you in you new robe. He will be honored to help you find a wonderful brave that, will make a terrific husband for you.

Tiger Lily: Thank you Slightly.

Mulan: Glad everyone is impressed. Now, since this is your last night, in China. There is a celebration happening tonight, at the imperial city and the Emperor will be honored to meet you all.

Peter: Alright. It will be an honor to meet him.

Mulan: Good.

Mushu: Wow! What we have here, three beautiful girl just waiting to be swept off their feet. Especially you too, Miss Bell!

Jane/Olivia/Tiger Lily: Thank you Mushu.

Tinkerbelle nodded as she thanked Mushu for his gracious complement. So, later that evening, it was time for the celebration. As promised, Mulan introduced Peter and his family to the Emperor and all of China.

Mulan: Your Majesty. I present to you and all of China, Peter Pan and his family.

Emperor: It's a great honor to meet the great Peter Pan and his family.

Peter: Thank you, your majesty. This is my wife, Jane and we are soon to be expecting a baby as well. These are the lost boys: Slightly, Nibs, Cubby, The Twins and Toodles, Indian Princess Tiger Lily, my sister Olivia and my mother.

Emperor: It's a pleasure to meet you all and such courage and bravery. I have no doubts, you all will defeat both your enemy, Capt. Hook and your enemy, Shon Yi. Once they're both defeated, both China and Neverland will be kept safe and in perfect balance.

Peter: I have no doubts about that, either your majesty. Thank you.

Emperor: Very well, I will also suggest Shang and Mulan's son and daughter to help you as well. They have been trained by their best teacher, their father Li Shang.

Peter: Alright. After the battle is finished, I will return them back to you and any child from China, or any other place is welcome to visit, or stay in Neverland.

Emperor: Good, all of China thanks you for your kindness and generosity. You will bring great honor to all of Neverland, even with the child your wife is carrying will be your greatest gift and honor to your growing family. With that, I wish you all the best and good luck.

Peter: Thank you, we will do our very best.

After the introduction was finished, Peter bowed to the Emperor, in respect and made his way toward his family and gave his motion to leave, for Neverland.

Peter: Ying, Fin ready to help us?

Ying: Yes, it is an honor to help you.

Fin: No doubt about it, knowing what our parents had told us. I know you will all need our help and it will be an honor as well.

Peter: Thank you. Okay everyone, lets go home, back to Neverland and beat Hook and Shon Yi, once and for all.

* * *

**Well it looks like the whole Pan family has completed their training. Plus, Shang and Mulan's children are going to help Peter defeat Hook and Shon Yi once and for all. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and review if you wish. Until next time, enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well everyone, it looks like the action and fun is about to begin. With that, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After a few hours later, the everyone arrived back to Neverland. Peter were in the state of shock that, their happy island home was turned into dreadful waste land.

Peter: Jane, everyone look at what Hook and Shon Yi did to our home. Everything in ruined, the water, our home burned to ash's.

Jane: Oh Peter, what are we going to do. Not only did Hook and Shon Yi ruined our home. What about our child that's on the way, how are we going to raise it, knowing we can't raise it in a happy home?

Slightly: Peter. I purpose we should fly to the Indian Encampment and ask for the Chief and some of his strongest braves to help us. Plus, with the training we have just learned. We can teach the braves, so they can fight with along with their princess, Tiger Lily.

Peter: Slightly, that's a great idea.

Tiger Lily: Yes, with the same training we all had done, back in China. We can do the same for my people as well.

Ying: Peter. Does this island, really look like this everyday?

Peter: No. Normally it's beautiful and clean, but Hook and Shon Yi have went on a rampage and now it's a waste land. Especially, Jane's pregnant I can not expect to raise a new baby in a place, looking like this.

Mushu: Not to worry Peter. Once we defeat Hook and Shon Yi, we'll be honored to help you all, as much as possible. Besides, were in this together, we are all family no matter what.

Fin: Mushu's right Peter. It will be an honor to help everyone here, to me this place has been your home for many years and don't let your enemy try to ruin what is rightfully yours.

Samantha: Peter, everyone is right. Now as your mother, it's time for you to man up and don't be afraid to call for back up. Peter, I'm proud of the young man you have become: happily married to the girl of your dreams, a team of lost boys, the mermaids, Indian braves and as well as, family and special guests of ours that's willing to help you.

With those empowering words, Peter got up the courage to take control and be the one to save his home and future of his family.

Peter: Mother, your right. It's time to man up and stand up for my home, my loving wife, our future that will bring us and all of Neverland great joy and honor. Jane, I love you and no matter what happens, I know everything is going to be alright.

Jane: I know, I love you too. Now lets go to the Indian's and show Hook and Shon Yi, what real Pan's are made of.

Peter: Okay everyone, to the encampment!

* * *

Soon everyone flew straight toward the encampment and found the Chief inside his teepee, waiting for them to come home, including Tiger Lily.

Peter: Chief!

Chief: Flying Eagle. Thank goodness your back, Hook has brought someone that is nothing like any of his men.

Peter: I know Chief. However, we all have returned with some new friends of ours that are willing to help us, fight Hook and Shon Yi, which is from Ancient China and so are our new friends Ying and Fin, they are the children of Shang and Mulan. Plus, their family guardian, Mushu.

Chief: It's a great honor to have you all here, I hope your visit with us will be worth it.

Ying: Thank you Chief, It's an honor to help everyone here and an island worth fighting for.

Fin: No doubt about it. I bet any child would dream of a place like this, where they will never have any fears, never feel sad, hurt, or anything else for that matter.

Mushu: You said it, Fin, Ying. Chief, just say the word and we'll have all of Neverland fighting like over a thousand worrier's.

Chief: How will you do that? This Shon Yi you speak of fights so much differently then anyone.

Mushu: Glad you asked Chief. When Peter and I noticed Hook's ship fly off. I knew that something was up. So, after our short visit with you all, we flew off to China, Shang and Mulan helped train everyone here, except for Jane. Due to her pregnancy, for her safety, Peter's mother and Fa Li, Mulan's mother did a great job at keeping Jane calm and comfortable. After a few days of training, everyone is ready to kick some Pirate and Hunny bun's. Plus, all the girls you see here, including your princess got a traditional Chinese makeover.

Just then, Tiger Lily walks in dressed in her new hair style and traditional Chinese robe (Hen fu). As the Chief looking at his daughter with such love and awe, he gave his daughter a warm embrace.

Chief: Tiger Lily, you look beautiful.

Tiger Lily: Thank you father.

Chief: You are my precious gift and honor that, any father could ever ask for. I bet when any brave that would want to marry you. I would be honored to welcome him, into our family and tribe.

Tiger Lily: Thank you father. I am honored to be called your daughter and princess of our people.

Chief: Peter. Lets gather the rest of my braves together and start their new training, immediately.

Peter: No problem, With everyone working as a team. Hook and Shon Yi will meet their match. Chief, gather all your braves and meet us at the totem pole, immediately.

Chief: Alright.

Soon, the Chief summoned all his braves along with Peter, Samantha, Olivia, Princess Tiger Lily, Ying, Fin, Mushu and all the lost boys to the totem pole, their Chief gave his orders. While Jane was escorted inside the Rushing Waters teepee, to be kept under her care until the battle is over.

Chief: Friends. Tonight we have exciting news of our friend, Flying Eagle and his brave family have returned for their stay from the main land and have brought with them, new friend's. Children from Olivia's ancestor's and since Hook has joined forces with someone that can fight like anything that, anyone here has ever seem before. Now, Flying Eagle and his friends are here to help train us, in what they have learned from the main land.

Peter: Thanks Chief! Braves, tonight is the night we teach you all how to fight like, a thousand worrier's. What I and my family have learned from the main land is called, Kong Fu. To demon straight, your own princess will kindly help us, along with our guests: Ying and Fin Li, as well as my own mother and sister.

As everyone took their places, Peter took command and started their training. With Tiger Lily, Olivia, Ying, Fin and Samantha to demon straight and help everyone as their training progressed. Suddenly, Peter heard rustling within the brush and to everyone's surprise it was Hook and Shon Yi, along with the rest of the pirates and Hun army.

Peter: Hook, Shon Yi. What are you doing here?

Hook: We were looking for you. After I brought Shon Yi, we have been through the whole island.

Peter: So that explains why the mess.

Mushu: I knew it. Hook was up to something fishy and trust me Peter. Not only is he a codfish, but he smells like one too!

With that, everyone busted up, laughing their butts off.

Peter: Enough with the funny business, lets cut to the chase. Since, my family and I have returned from China, with new ways of fighting you and your pirate crew. All I need is three days to train Tiger Lily's people. After three days, prepare for a real fight, man to man, unarmed combat.

Hook: Hmm! Sounds like a deal. Alright three days, for both sides to train and once those three days are up, it's a real fight. Man to man, fight to the finish.

Shon Yi: This will be good, can't wait. Hope to see you again Pan?

Peter: You can count on it! Shon Yi, remember unarmed combat. Deal?

Shon Yi: Deal. See you in three days.

With that, Hook and Shon Yi fled the scene and returned to the Jolly Roger.

Peter: Everyone! Now it's personal, we've got three days. I suggest everyone get some sleep and we start training at dawn. Dismissed!

Soon everyone, retired to their rightful teepee's. As Tiger Lily escorted Ying and Fin to a near by teepee, where they can stay for the time being. After that, Peter headed toward the medicine woman's teepee, to be sleep by Jane.

Jane: Peter, is everything alright?

Peter: Everything is going to be fine, I told Hook and Shon Yi to give us three days to train the braves and after that. We'll fight it out, unarmed combat.

Jane: Peter, I hope you know what your doing, because I don't want you to miss your chance in seeing our child's birth, let alone get killed.

Peter: Not to worry love, we'll be fine. Besides, your lucky to have a strong, brave husband that can defeat anyone, or anything.

Jane: Of course, that's why I love you. Ooh! Peter, the baby just kicked.

Jane placed Peter's hand on her belly and they both felt both a strong and gentle kick at the same time.

Peter: Jane. Do you suppose, it could be twins?

Jane: I don't know, why do you ask?

Peter: I felt both and strong and a gentle kick at the same time.

Jane: That could be possible, if it is. Boy you are in for it, big time!

As Jane teased Peter, at the possibility of having twins. Peter kissed Jane on the lips, then kissed her stomach, as he laid his hand on her stomach and they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Peter started the braves training.

Peter: Good morning. Today is your first day of training, I know all this will be new to you all. It won't be easy, but if we work together we can defeat Hook and Shon Yi. Now, I will be appointing Ying, Fin Li; my mother, sister and your own Princess Tiger Lily to help you all. Ying, you may begin the training.

Ying: Thank you Peter. Braves we have three days, till we fight against Hook and Shon Yi. So, the same training Peter and everyone else in his family have learned. You too will be doing the same.

Ying took a bow and arrow, then shot the arrow to the top of the totem pole.

Ying: Now, you will all need to make the attempt to reach the arrow. Now I will call on one of you, one by one and you all will climb up to get it.

One by one, each of the braves tried to climb up the totem pole. But ended up falling flat on their butts. Then, Ying grabbed a bunch of bamboo sticks and started singing the same song his father taught him, while he first trained him.

Ying: Lets get down to business, to defeat the Huns.

Dimly sent me daughters, when I asked for sons.

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through.

Mister, I'll make a man, out of you.

Tranquil as a forest, but a fire with in,

once you've find your center, you are sure to win.

You're a spineless pale, pathetic Lot and you haven't got a clue,

some how I'll make a man, out of you.

As each brave tried their best, everyone else did their best to help as well.

You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great Typhoon.

With all the strength of a ragging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

Time is ragging toward us, till the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive.

Your unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home your through.

How could I make a man out of you.

Just then, one of the braves got the idea and kept climbing the top of the totem Pole. Until finally, the brave reached the arrow and threw it down for everyone to see.

You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great Typhoon.

With all the strength of a ragging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

Soon everyone made it threw every obstacle and completed their training.

* * *

Three days later, Peter and everyone awoke from their teepee's and started prepping for battle: war paint and dancing to the sounds of their drums, to bring them luck as they ready themselves to fight.

Peter: Everyone ready!

Everyone shouted their war cries, in saying they are ready to fight the good fight.

Peter: Good.

Jane: Peter, dear. Be careful and come back safely.

Peter: I will love.

Kisses Jane passionately, then after they broke the kiss. Peter led they way to the Jolly Roger.

Peter: Alright, everyone. Lets go!

As everyone flew off with their war cries, Rushing Waters escorted Jane back inside the Teepee and with the other women in the village started fixing meals, for when everyone returns home from battle.

Rushing Waters: Squah Eagle, don't worry. Eagle knows what he's doing.

Jane: I know, but it gets so up nerving when I can't be there to fight with everyone. However, having our baby is worth more than any battle and besides. What great gift and honor could any loving, married couple ask for?

Rushing Waters: Right on that Jane. Now come, all the women in the village are preparing food. For when our brave worriers return, we'll have a feast and celebration. As well as to honor Ying, Fin and Mushu's visit with us before they return home to China.

Jane: Alright, helping everyone here will do me some good.

Rushing Waters: Good. In between time, I can check to see how your little one is doing as well.

Jane: Of course.

With that, Rushing Waters, Jane and the rest of the women in the village made the preparation's for the evenings feast and celebration.

* * *

**Well it looks like the battle is on and soon all shall be revealed about Hook's feelings toward Samantha in the next chapter as well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the chapter I know everyone has been waiting for, all I can say is: Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

While the women at the encampment were busy preparing food for the celebration**, **everyone else stood a far from the island shore, over looking The Jolly Roger. Peter discussed their battle plans.

Peter: Okay everyone. Does anyone have any idea's, to how we are going to defeat Hook and Shon Yi?

Ying: I remember what my mother did, when she defeated Shon Yi, at the imperial palace.

Peter: How did she do it?

Ying: She planed everything out, as she fought. Still came out the victor and brought honor to my grandparents: Fa Li and Li Fa Zoo. Plus, a month later our parents were married, then had Fin and I a few years later.

Peter: Hmmm! Sounds like a "plan as we go", or should I say "plan as we fight".

Fin: Yep, that's the one. With all of us covering each other, Hook and Shon Yi will be defeated for sure.

Peter: Alright. Everyone, ready. Charge!

With their war cries, Peter led the way to the Jolly Roger and there the battle began. With a simple crowing, Hook knew that, this was is.

Peter: Hey Codfish!

Hook: Pan. You've kept your promise and have brought everyone with you, but where is Mrs. Pan?

Peter: Jane's safe and you will not harm her, nor our child she's carrying.

Hook: Very wise of you. Now, let the battle begin.

Peter: First, you must remove your hook, as I will hand over my dagger. We did agree to do this without the use of weapons.

Hook: Good you remembered, very well.

As agreed, Hook removed his hook and hand it to Smee, as Peter removed his dagger and hand it to his mother and told her to keep hold of it. However, knowing the number of times, Hook has cheated during their usual battles, to hand it back to him.

Hook: Ready Pan?

Peter: Ready codfish!

Both Peter and Hook made their stances and readied themselves for one to make the first move. With that, Hook made the first move, as Peter with his quick focus and wit, blacked it with his arms, legs and every move Hook tires on him. Peter manages to black them.

Hook: Peter, it looks like you've been trained well.

Peter: Thank you captain.

Hook: On the contrary, Shon Yi has taught me a few tricks as well.

Then suddenly, Hook pulls out his sword and tires to make his attempt to kill him.

Peter: Hook, you promised. No weapons, now the rules have changed. Now we fight like we always do, but this time. It's personal!

At that moment, Samantha handed Peter his dagger and Smee placed Hook's hook back on, then Peter gave the order for everyone to fight.

Peter: Everyone, Attack!

Now it's an all out war, on the Jolly Roger. Peter V.S. Hook, Ying and Fin V.S. Shon Yi, as well as everyone else they could pair up to fight with and so the battle began. During the battle, Hook reveals a secret to Peter.

Hook: Peter, I have a secret to tell you about.

Peter: A secret, what kind of secret because normally you don't tell me anything, except that you have killed both of our father's. Now pray tell is your big secret, that you have been keeping from me, before we end this battle.

Hook: Very well, Pan. You know the night you came to your wife's rescue?

Peter: Yes. What about it?

Hook: Those Nazi soldiers that broke into their home, I told them they were Jewish. However, I told them to spare your precious Jane, by doing something else to her while the rest of her family were being killed.

At that moment, Peter started putting all the pieces together and soon gained more strength to finally end their fight.

Peter: So, you're the one that caused Jane to loose her mother, father and little brother. Plus, had her raped by one of the Nazi soldiers.

Hook: And killed both yours and Olivia's father's.

Peter: Why did you kill them?

Hook: Out of spite and jealousy.

Peter: Well Hook, for all the wrong you have done to my mother, sister, Jane and myself. For that, the same will be done to you.

Just as Peter made his stance, to strike Hook in the direction toward his heart. Peter felt someone holding him back. As he to see who it was, his mother stepped in.

Samantha: Peter don't do this.

Peter: Mother, you heard what he did to both my father, Olivia's father and not to mention the trouble he caused for Jane and her family.

Samantha: Yes Peter, he did. However, I think we can settle this in a more merciful manor.

Peter: Like what?

Ying: Have Hook come with us and we can have the match maker find him someone that, will love him.

Fin: Yes. In fact, I think Hook and the match maker, could be meant for each other.

Hook: Really?

Ying: Really. Plus, you could stay in China instead of being lonely all the time.

Hook: Alright. Peter, I am truly sorry for dishonoring you and your family. Will you ever forgive me?

Peter: Well, in all fairness. Of course Hook, I forgive you.

Samantha: Good job Peter, I knew you would do the right thing. Now I think we need to call it a truce and head back to the encampment, for the celebration tonight.

Hook: Alright, a truce it is.

Peter: Truce. Hook, you are more than welcome to the celebration tonight, if you want?

Hook: Sounds good, but I think I need some time alone. Thanks for the offer Pan, your really becoming quite the mature young man.

Peter: Thank you. Oh when everyone is ready to return to China, would you be kind enough to escort everyone home?

Hook: Sure, it will be an honor. Ying, what is the match maker like?

Ying: She's a graceful woman, but she can also be tough as well. At least from what my mother told me.

Hook: Hmm. Sounds like my kind of woman.

Ying: When do we set sail?

Hook: At dawn. Make sure you inform your sister and Mushu; So, no one gets left behind.

Ying: Alright. See you tomorrow then.

With the fight, finally over. Peter led everyone to the encampment, for an evening of fun and celebration.

* * *

Once everyone arrived, the Chief and all the women greeted Peter, his family, friends and their braves on their return from fighting Hook and Shon Yi.

Chief: Flying Eagle, you've returned safely.

Peter: Yes Chief and Hook and I decided to call a truce.

Chief: Really, what made Hook change his mind?

Peter: My mother helped us with that.

Chief: Very wise of her and well done in deed. Oh, Squah Eagle has been a big help to everyone here, especially in her condition.

Peter: That's my Jane. I bet it was, what she learned when we visited China.

Jane: You got that right, Peter.

Peter: Jane, What have you been up to?

Jane: Oh, just helping everyone here and Rushing Waters, even checked to see how the baby and I are doing.

Peter: What did she say?

Jane: Everything is doing great, the baby is growing healthy.

Peter: Good.

Jane: So, how did it go with Hook?

Peter: We called it a truce, because in spite of his dishonorable actions. Hook will be leaving to set sail to China with: Ying, Fin, Mushu and Shon Yi.

Jane: Peter that's great, I wish Hook all the best.

Peter: Same here, Jane.

Shon Yi: Peter.

Peter: Yes.

Shon Yi: I just want to say, thank you for a wonderful time and I hope you and all of Neverland all the best, as everything begins to heal.

Peter: Thank you and the same for you as well.

Both Peter and Shon Yi bowed respectfully as everyone joined in the celebration.

Mushu: Peter, thanks for a wonderful time.

Peter: Your welcome Mushu. Oh, don't forget to meet Hook, at the Jolly Roger. So, no one will miss their flight home, in the morning.

Mushu: Alright, will do. Boy we'll miss everyone here, especially Tink. Man when she glows, it brings out everything she is meant to be, beautiful.

Peter: Same here Mushu, you have done well and I bet Mulan and her whole family is grateful to have you as their guardian.

Mushu: You got that right, if it wasn't for me. Your sister would not of been thought of and made part of the Li family bloodline.

Peter: Thank you, I will make sure to tell her, for sure. She is my sister after all and very special in deed.

With that Mushu gave Peter a small hug, as everyone continued enjoying the celebration, well into the night. Around mid-night, everyone made due with the families, in the village and turned in for the night. Once Peter and Jane made it in their private teepee, they too settled down for the night.

Jane: Peter, I'm proud of you.

Peter: For what?

Jane: Sparring Hooks life, with mercy.

Peter: I never thought of it that way, I guess I did. Thank you Jane, I love you.

Jane: I love you too Peter. Ooh!

Peter: Oh, I guess the baby is telling us good night. Good night little one.

Peter kissed Jane's belly, as he placed his hand on the spot, where he kissed. Peter kissed Jane passionately and they soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, it was time to say goodbye, as The Jolly Roger set sail toward the Neverland Orb, back to China.

Peter: Goodbye, Hook. Hope you find that special someone.

Hook: Bet your life on that for sure, Pan. Thank you.

At that moment, the Jolly Roger was gone and now Neverland is safe.

Jane: Peter. I think we should head to the hide out and see if we can fix it up a bit.

Peter: Alright.

Samantha: Peter, Olivia and I will stay for awhile longer, just until the baby is born.

Peter: You sure?

Samantha: Yes, I'm sure. I can't wait to see my first grand child, before I die.

Peter: What, die, how come?

Samantha: Peter, I have some bad news. I have breast cancer and I will only live long enough to see my grand child. However, when I pass can you promise me that, you will take in Olivia and protect her?

Peter: Of course mother, I will be honored to. Besides, we're all family here, no matter what.

Samantha: Thank you Peter, I knew you would.

Olivia: Mother, is everything alright?

Samantha: Yes sweet heart, everything is fine.

Peter: Does Olivia know?

Olivia: Yes Peter, mother told me before Hook brought us here and I am grateful, he did. If it wasn't for Hook, I would not of gotten to know my brother.

Peter: Same here. Now, lets go to our hide out and see what needs to be done.

With that, everyone darted to the hide out and when they arrived. It still remained the same.

Peter: I guess all it needs is some light cleaning and we can enjoy life, once again.

Jane: I agree, I think everyone needs to help out and do their part. Now lets get going.

Peter: Alright you all heard Jane, lets get cleaning.

Soon, everyone got busy with cleaning the whole hideout, from top to bottom. A few hours later, the hide out was clean, once again and life in the Pan family is, once again happy and glad to be back home.

* * *

Back in China, Hook was introduced to the match maker and it was love at first sight.

Match Maker: Well this is a fine surprise and who might you be?

Hook: The name is James Hook, ma' lady.

Match Maker: Well James, it looks like your just the type of man I have been looking for and I have heard a lot about you. Although a pirate, but I can look past tall that.

Hook: Thank you. I think everything is going to work out perfectly.

At that moment, Hook took out a ring and purposed.

Hook: Although we have just met, but I feel as if we have known each other all our lives. Will you do me thee honor in becoming Mrs. Hook.

Match Maker: James, Yes I will marry you.

With that, James placed the ring on her finger and they were both escorted to the emperor to be married, as Shon Yi to be Hooks best man, along with Smee and the rest of the Hun army and crew. After the wedding, Hook and the match maker were married and they sailed back to Neverland and life resumed as usual.

* * *

**Well I guess everyone got what they wanted, Hook finds true love and peace is restored in Neverland. In the next chapter, in the moment of finding out if Jane will have a boy, girl, or possibility of twins, say both a boy and a girl. Anyways, until next time enjoy and review if you wish.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, this is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. What the baby will be, a boy, girl, or one of each. Anyways, all will be revealed as you read, enjoy**

* * *

Nine months later, Jane has been progressing in her pregnancy. During that time, Peter and the boys have finally built a nursery. With this, Jane and Peter have been thrilled by everyone doing there part in helping out as much as they can. One day, Jane made the decision to take a bath, at a near by river and Peter stood by to keep watch, knowing their baby will be due any day. While Jane started to bath, she felt a sharp jolt of pain in her back, started gripping her stomach and started breathing very heavily.

Jane: Peter!

Peter: Jane, honey. What is it?

Jane: Peter, the baby is coming Nowwwwwww!

Peter: Okay Jane. Tink, go get Rushing Waters and Tiger Lily and have them meet us at the hide out, quickly!

With that, Tink flew off as quickly as possibly. Peter quickly scooped Jane in his arms and flew home. Once inside, Samantha took notice and asked to help.

Samantha: My goodness, Peter is everything alright?

Peter: Jane's water just broke and Tink is getting the mid-wife and their on their way here.

Samantha: Would you like for me to help you and Jane, until the mid-wife get here?

Peter: Yes, you can. You can help me keep Jane clam, before the baby is delivered, in our bedroom.

Samantha: Alright.

Jane: Peter, get me in our room, Nowwwwww!

Peter: Okay Jane.

Samantha: Alright Jane just hold my hand and keep breathing, your doing great sweet heart.

Olivia: Mother, Peter. What's going on?

Samantha: Olivia dear, Jane's in labor. The baby will be here any moment, why don't you wait outside and look for the mid-wife and Tink to get here and bring them inside. Can you do that?

Olivia: Sure mom.

With that, Olivia did exactly what her mother motioned for her to do and no sooner she looked out the hide out. Rushing Waters, Tiger Lily and Tink made it in time for the birth.

Olivia: Rushing Waters, Tiger Lily, Tink. Your just in time, Jane's water just broke, while she was taking her bath and Peter stayed with her the whole time, in case something like this were to happen.

Rushing Waters: Okay, now take us to Jane and the new baby will be here in no time.

Olivia: Alright.

Olivia led Rushing Waters and Tiger Lily inside the hide out, into Peter and Jane's bedroom. With Jane, her legs spread, heavy breathing, as well as Peter and Samantha coaching Jane and holding her hand as she started squeezing them as her contractions come closer together.

Peter: Rushing Waters. Thank goodness you're here, Jane's water broke while she was bathing in the river.

Rushing Waters: Okay, let me see how dilated Jane is and if she's fully dilated. Then we'll be ready for Jane to start pushing.

The mid-wife got between Jane's legs and to her surprise, the baby's head is starting to crown.

Rushing Waters: Alright Jane I see the baby's head, now start pushing.

With that, Jane started pushing with all her might.

Rushing Waters: Good Jane, now just one more, big push and we will welcome your new son, or daughter.

With one, big push. Everyone heard a walling cry and out came their baby girl.

Rushing Waters: Peter, Jane. Congratulations, it's a girl.

Jane: Peter, we have a daughter.

Peter: Jane she's beautiful, just like her mother.

As they were about to embrace their kiss, Jane suddenly felt another contraction.

Jane: Ahh! Peter here comes another one.

Peter: What?

Rushing Waters: Peter, I think your daughter didn't come alone. Tiger Lily, clean the baby off, wrap her in one of the blankets and hand her to Peter's mother.

Tiger Lily: Alright mother.

Tiger Lily did exactly what she was told to do, While her mother returned her attention to Jane and Peter.

Rushing Waters: Alright Jane, I see the baby's head crowning. Now with the next contraction, start pushing.

With a nod, Jane did just that and with a few big push's. A louder cry came, as their baby boy came out, like his twin sister.

Rushing Waters: Peter, Jane. Congratulations, It's a boy.

Peter: Jane, we have a son.

Jane: Actually Peter, we have twins.

Just as Tiger Lily returned from cleaning the first baby and handed it to Samantha. She was taken back at the shock that, another baby had just arrived.

Tiger Lily: Oh my goodness, Flying Eagle has done something right, all too well to be exact.

Rushing Waters: Yep he sure did, Tiger Lily. Now clean him up and hand him to Peter's mother as well.

As the mid-wife handed the baby boy to Tiger Lily, cleaned the baby off and handed him to Samantha as well.

Rushing Waters: Peter, Jane. What names have you two come up with?

Peter: Hmm! Good question. Jane, what name do you like for our daughter?

Jane: How about Margret Wendy-Samantha Pan, after both of our mothers?

Peter: Perfect. How about Thomas Danny-Aster Pan, after your little brother and my father.

Jane: I love it.

Just then, Samantha walks in with her new grandchildren.

Peter: Mother, I guess you got to meet your grandchildren.

Samantha: Peter, Jane. They're adorable, what are their names?

Peter: Thomas Danny-Aster Pan and Margret Wendy-Samantha Pan, after their courageous grandmother's, grandfather and uncle that risked their lives to protect their children and big sister.

Suddenly, Olivia, Slightly and the rest of the lost boys walked in to meet their newest family member's.

Samantha: Olivia, you want to hold your niece and nephew?

Olivia: Of course. Peter, Jane, mother. They're adorable.

To Olivia's surprise, both babies opened their eyes for the first time.

Olivia: Peter, Jane, mother, boys. The babies had just opened their eyes.

Samantha: Say hello and welcome them.

Olivia: Alright. Hello there, Margret, Thomas. Welcome to Neverland, we all have been waiting for you, I'm your aunt Olivia. Here's your mother and father.

As Olivia handed them to Jane, both Peter and Jane's faces began to light up, as they introduced themselves.

Jane: Hello there Margret, Thomas. Welcome to Neverland. I'm your mother and I can't wait to be the best mother to you two and help you both, in everything, as you grow. Now here's your father.

As Jane kissed her children, Jane handed them to Peter.

Peter: Hello there Margret, Thomas. Welcome to Neverland. I'm your father and I too can't wait to be the best father for you two and help teach you both how to fly, sword fight and guide you in everything.

Suddenly, both babies started crying again.

Rushing Waters: Jane, it looks like they are ready to be nursed now.

Jane: Alright.

Then, Jane uncovered her breasts and both Margret and Thomas latched onto them right away. One of the boys asked Jane, what the babies were doing to her.

Cubby: Jane, what are the babies doing to you, I hope they're not hurting you?

Jane: Oh Cubby, they're not hurting me. In fact, I'm feeding them from my breast, which is called breast feeding.

Cubby: Oh! Well I hope they become strong and smart like, their father and you?

Jane: Aw Cubby, that is so sweet of you. I know they will.

After the brief moment, Jane unlatches Margret and Thomas and hands them to Peter for them to be burped. After a minute later, everyone heard two big burps that made, everyone laugh.

Peter: Wooh! Those were such big burps for such tiny babies. Now I think it's time for our new little ones to be laid down for a good nap and possibly a good diaper change as well.

Jane: Here we are, careful Peter. They are newborn's after all.

Peter: I will Jane. Boys why don't you all go play quietly for a while; So the babies can take their first nap.

Lost Boys: Alright Peter.

Toodles: Peter. When will Margret and Thomas be able to play and have adventures with us?

Peter: Good question, Toodles. I would say, when they become the same age as the twins.

Toodles: Okay. I hope Thomas grows to be like you and Margret grows to beautiful, like Jane.

Peter: They will Toodles. Would you like to help me put Thomas and Margret down for their nap?

Toodles: Sure, I love to help.

Peter: Good.

Once in the nursery, Peter laid Margret and Thomas in their cribs. With one yawn, both babies fell fast asleep.

Peter: Toodles, did I ever tell you that, you looked just like my son, when I first found you and brought you to Neverland?

Toodles: Nope.

Peter: Well, I first found you. You were a newborn and I overheard your parents fighting all the time. One night, I saw your father hit your mother and threatened to kill you. After he left, I flew into your nursery and found your mother, all covered in bruises and her face stained with fears. I introduced myself and I told her about everything I have seen. With that, she asked me if I could take you with me, to Neverland. Of course, I did just that. Plus, I told your mother she needed to get away and take care of herself. Once we parted ways, I took one last look. Sadly, your father returned and tried to look for you, but your mother told him, someone took you from her, so you would be safe, but he wouldn't listen. Then, he killed her instead.

Toodles: You mean, my father killed my mother and you brought me here, in Neverland to protect and raise me?

Peter: Yes and you have been a special lost boy, ever since.

Toodles: Thanks Peter for saving me, bringing me here and raising me.

Peter: Your welcome Toodles, you are in deed like a little brother and a son to me. "Two for the price of one". Now, why don't you go play with the others for a while.

Toodles: Sure, I think you might need a moment with the babies.

Peter: Thanks Toodles.

After Toodles ran off to play with the rest of the boys, Peter grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, to look over his precious children. Peter thought to himself, how special his children are and how much he will do his best to be a good father to them.

Peter:_ I can't believe it, I am now a father of twins. My Margret, like Jane: beautiful, smart and brave. My Thomas, I do have to admit it, he is a lot like me when I was a baby, adventurous, smart and brave._

Samantha: Peter.

Peter: Mother.

Samantha: Olivia and I will be returning to London in a few days. I want to give you something, I have been keeping since the day you were born and I think now is the perfect time to give it to you.

Peter: What is it mother?

Samantha pulled out a golden pendent with a star hanging down from the center of the chain.

Samantha: It's a special pendent your father and I bought for you, when we were expecting you. Peter, you're Jewish.

Peter: I'm what?

Samantha: Your Jewish. The star is the symbol of your heritage, the star of David. Also, after your father died, I brought you to a Jewish temple, to be circumcised.

Peter: You did?

Samantha: Yes, I did. In the next few days, you and Jane must have Thomas circumcised as well. So he too will be part of the Jewish tradition as well.

Peter: Alright, let me talk it over with Jane first and if she thinks it's a great idea, then well have Thomas circumcised.

Samantha: Alright. Now, while you go talk to Jane I will watch over the twins for you.

Peter: Alright, thanks mother. I'm glad you told me, after all these years I have always wondered what my roots were and now I know and accept it.

In no time, Peter walked back into their bedroom and told Jane everything.

Peter: Jane. I just found out some surprising news.

Jane: What is it Peter and what is that hanging from your neck?

Peter: Good question. This pendent is a symbol of me heritage, the star of David, like the one from your story, remember?

Jane: Peter, your telling me that, your Jewish?

Peter: Yes, that's what this pendent means.

Jane: And you know, our son needs to be circumcised by a rabbi, right?

Peter: Right, but Neverland doesn't have a rabbi.

Jane: Where can we find one that will?

On cue, Samantha walked in with both babies in her arms and answered their question.

Samantha: I think I know just the place, it's all the way in Israel, in a local temple. Once they know you are a fellow Jew, they will be willing to circumcise Thomas.

Peter: Thanks mother. Jane it looks like well have a special adventure after all.

Jane: Good, to Israel it is. After that, well be raising them here as usual.

Peter: Yes love and I bet within a year, or so. We could possibly try for another baby.

Jane: We'll see about that Peter, lets get to know Margret and Thomas first before we do anything like that.

Peter: Alright.

That night, it was nothing but peaceful for everyone in the Pan family, even when it came to the late night feedings, diaper changes and being held by their loving parents.

* * *

A few days later, Samantha and Olivia were escorted home by Peter and Slightly.

Peter: Bye mother, I will miss you and we'll try to come and visit as often as we can.

Samantha: I'll miss you too Peter, I know you and Slightly will do just that.

Both mother and son embraced in a loving hug.

Slightly: Be strong Olivia, we promise to come for you when the time comes. Remember, I love you.

Olivia: I will Slightly, I love you too.

After their brief kiss, Peter and Slightly flew home, to Neverland and life resumed to normal as usual.

* * *

**There you have if folks, Peter and Jane became parents to their son and daughter. Plus, Peter found out, he's Jewish and who knew what his ancestry roots were in all the other stories, but it sounded interesting to include in the story. In the next chapter will possibly be the last chapter to finish the story, but I could add an additional one, then call it finall. Hope you all are enjoying the story, please review if you wish. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone for your reviews. It truly gives me some good ideas to make each story I write interesting and fun to read as well.**

* * *

Two years later, all of Neverland returned to normal. Plus, Peter and Jane have done a wonderful job, in being terrific parents to their new son and daughter. Plus, Peter, Jane and the whole Pan family flew to Israel and had Thomas circumcised. Along with keeping their promise, to visit Samantha and Olivia as often as they could. Sadly one night, Samantha lost her battle with the cancer. Peter and Slightly finds Olivia crying by the window sill of her room and they knew that night, was the night to bring Olivia home to stay in Neverland, for good.

Peter: Olivia.

Olivia: Peter, Slightly.

Slightly: We're here now. We are here to take you home, to Neverland.

Olivia: Alright. Can you help me pack my things?

Slightly: Sure love.

After a few moments of packing, Olivia was all packed and ready to fly to her home, in Neverland. To be with her new family and love of her life.

Peter: Ready to go, sis?

Olivia: Yes Peter I'm ready.

Slightly: May I carry you home love?

Olivia: Why yes Slightly.

With Peter leading the way, Slightly scooped up Olivia in his arms and held her close, as they flew off, back to Neverland.

* * *

Once arrived and inside the hide out, Margret and Thomas asked their mother when their father and Slightly would be home.

Margret: Mommy. When is daddy and Slightly coming home, they've been gone for a long time now?

Thomas: Yeah mommy, I miss daddy and Slightly already.

Jane: Not to worry loves. Your father and Slightly will be home very soon.

On cue, Peter and Slightly entered with a crying Olivia in his arms.

Jane: Peter, Slightly your home.

Peter: Jane, we've got some sad news. Mine and Olivia's mother just died and Olivia will be living with us, for good.

Jane: Oh Peter, Olivia. I am so sorry about your lose.

Olivia: Thank you Jane.

Just then, everyone ran to greet Peter and Slightly's return home and to their surprise. Olivia sitting on the bed, in the middle of the main room, crying while Jane, Slightly and Peter consoling her.

Margret/ Thomas: Daddy, Slightly your home.

Peter: Margret, Thomas. I'm glad to see you too, now I think your aunt Olivia needs a big hug and lots of love from her loving niece and nephew.

Margret: Daddy, why is Aunt Olivia crying?

Peter: Sweet heart, we got some bad news to tell you.

Thomas: What is it daddy?

Peter sat on the bed, next to his sister as he told his children and the rest f the lost boys the bad news.

Peter: Margret, Thomas, lost boys. Mine and Olivia's mother just died today, she lost her battle with an illness to have no medicine to take for it. However, the best thing we did for her, when she was here. For her to see her first grandchildren born, right here in Neverland.

Margret: Daddy, you mean to tell us that, our grandmother was here when Thomas and I were born?

Peter: Yes sweetie, she was and you know what?

Margret: What?

Peter: Your grandmother loved you and Thomas, from the first time she held you two in her arms.

Thomas: Wow daddy. I bet she's watching over us, like an angel.

Peter: You're right about that, Thomas. She is and along with your other grandmother, Wendy, your grandfather's and your uncle Danny as well.

Thomas: Who were they?

Jane: Glad you asked Thomas. Your grandparents, on my side were very loving and your father was the one that brought your grandmother, Wendy here to Neverland for the first time. My little brother, your uncle Danny is always playful and loves good stories about your daddy and on the day your were born. We choose to name you after your uncle and your grandfather, Aster.

Thomas: Wow mommy, I didn't know that.

Jane: You Margret, were named after your brave grandmother's, Wendy and Samantha.

Margret: Wow mommy, they must have been very brave to be grandmothers.

Jane: Yes they were, in deed. Now I think we need to help your Aunt Olivia get settled into my old room, which is right next to the lost boy's rooms.

Slightly: Olivia love.

Olivia: Yes Slightly.

Slightly: I know you've been through a lot, but I want to ask you something.

Olivia: What would that be, pray tell?

Slightly: Since we're both 16 and still in love. My question is, Olivia Pan-Li. Will you marry me?

Slightly, down on one knee. Pulls out a ring that, he snatched from Hooks treasure chest and places the ring onto Olivia's ring finger.

Olivia: Oh Slightly, Yes I will marry you, you brave, loving, hunk of a lost boy you.

With that, their promise of marriage sealed with a kiss. In shock, Peter, Jane, Margret, Thomas and all the lost boys stood there, then started cheering at the same time.

Peter: Slightly, did you plan this, or was it just a surprise.

Slightly: It was a surprise that, I did not have to plan. However, the ring I snatched from Hook's treasure I did plan for sure.

Peter: I see. Slightly, Olivia. You have my blessing; you two will do well as a team, along with the lost boys.

Slightly: Thanks Peter.

Just then, Tiger Lily walks in to inform Peter and his family of some good news of her own.

Tiger Lily: Flying Eagle, Squah Eagle. Glad to find you all here.

Peter: What brings you here, Tiger Lily?

Tiger Lily: I have some great news to tell you all. You know one of the braves that, you helped train?

Peter: Yes.

Tiger Lily: Anyways, since the victory. We got to know each other and we have fallen in love. Now we are engaged to be married.

Peter: Tiger Lily that is wonderful. So is Slightly and Olivia.

Tiger Lily: Olivia, Slightly Congratulations.

Slightly: You too Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily: My father is hosting a celebration tonight and you all are invited as our honored guests.

Peter: Thank you, it will be an honor to be there, for sure. Plus, tell your father about Olivia and Slightly as well, alright.

Tiger Lily: Alright. See you all tonight, bye.

Peter: Bye.

As Tiger Lily bid her farewell, Peter got everyone's attention.

Peter: Well it looks like there are some good things going on here. I know our mother would be proud of you two, in moving forward. We can't just feel sad all the time, now we've got a celebration to get ready for.

Olivia: Your right Peter, I bet mother would of wanted us to keep moving forward to life's good moments and not dwell on things of sorrow. Now is the time to celebrate, thanks to Slightly, we can celebrate and be happy instead of feeling sad for her death. Thanks love.

Slightly: You're welcome.

After that, everyone got Olivia settled into Jane's old room and started getting ready for the celebration that evening. Once everyone finished getting ready, Slightly had a thought about asking the Chief, if he could marry them that night. So, Slightly walked up to Peter and asked him what he should do.

Slightly: Peter.

Peter: Yes.

Slightly: I was wondering if I could ask the Chief about marrying me and Olivia tonight, during the celebration like, you and Jane did.

Peter: I don't see why not, I can tell you really love my sister; you have been good to her after all these years. With that, you two have my blessing.

Slightly: Thanks Peter.

Peter: Alright, is everyone ready to go?

In unison, everyone nodded and they all flew off to the encampment for the celebration.

* * *

Once everyone arrived, the Chief greeted them with a warm welcome.

Chief: Flying Eagle, Squah Eagle, Olivia, boys. Are you all ready to celebrate?

Peter: Yes. In fact, Slightly would like to ask you a request about something.

Chief: What is your request, Slightly?

Slightly: Chief. Knowing this celebration we are celebrating tonight is for Olivia and I being engaged. However, I would like to ask if you could marry Olivia and I tonight, to make tonight more special, because I love her and I think tonight will be perfect to call Olivia my wife and love of my life?

Chief: Since you two are truly in love and engaged. I will be honored to marry you and Olivia tonight.

Slightly: Thank you Chief. Olivia my love. Are you ready to become my wife and mother of our children?

Olivia: Slightly, yes. I am ready to be your wife and mother of our children.

With that, the Chief announced to everyone, there will be a wedding to add to the celebration.

Chief: Attention everyone, tonight we are going to marry Flying Eagle's head lost boy, Slightly and his sister Olivia. For they are engaged and ready to embark on their journey into marriage.

After the brief announcement, Tiger Lily and all the men and women took both Slightly and Olivia into separate teepee's. So, both bride and groom will be made ready for their wedding. During the preparations, Slightly started feeling nervous about the wedding night, because this will be their first night as a married couple and me wants to make their night special.

Slightly: Peter.

Peter: Yes Slightly.

Slightly: I'm a bit nervous about the wedding night, because I love Olivia than anything and I don't want to do anything to hurt her, or anything for that matter.

Peter: I know what you mean, in fact. I felt the same way when Jane and I had our first time and trust me, Slightly. You're doing the right thing, because you have proved to me that, you really do love her and I have no doubts about that. I know she will trust you that, everything you two do tonight will be done in love and there will be nothing that will ever change that. Also, the things you two will be doing tonight is called consummation, or making love which is very fulfilling and enjoyable. When the time comes to start a family, you will know.

Slightly: Thanks Peter, I feel much better and I bet when Olivia and I consummate our marriage. It will be enjoyable and filled with love and romance. When the time comes to start a family, we'll know.

Peter: Good.

Thomas: Daddy. Why is Slightly and Olivia getting married?

Peter: Good question Thomas. Slightly and Olivia love each other and they want keep their love strong.

Thomas: Like you and mommy?

Peter: That's right.

Thomas: What will Slightly and Olivia be doing?

Turning red, Peter answered the best way he knew how. Knowing his son is still very little and very curious about everything.

Peter: I think your mother and I can talk about that, later. It's almost time for the wedding to start.

Thomas: Alright daddy.

* * *

In the Tiger Lily's teepee, Olivia was feeling the same as Slightly. This is also going her first time as it will be for Slightly as well.

Olivia: Jane.

Jane: Yes Olivia.

Olivia: I'm feeling very nervous about the wedding night, I love Slightly for everything. just want tonight to be our night filled with love and romance.

Jane: I know what you mean Olivia, because I felt the same when Peter and I had our first time and like tonight. You two will get to experience the most enjoyable acts of love that is also very fulfilling and when the time comes for you two to start a family of your own. You'll know. Tonight, focus on how much you two love each other and with that love, turns into a firing passion that you don't want to be stopped. Your ready to consummate, or make love.

Olivia: You know what Jane, I feel a whole lot better now. I can't wait to experience to consummate our marriage, I know it will be enjoyable, fulfilling and when the time comes to start a family of our own. We'll know for sure.

Jane: Good.

Margret: Mommy, why is Slightly and Olivia getting married?

Jane: Good question Margret. Slightly and Olivia love each other and they are ready to come together and express their love for each other.

Margret: Oh, like you and daddy?

Jane: That's right.

Margret: How will they do that?

Jane turning red, came up with an answer, knowing her daughter is still very little and just as curious about everything.

Jane: I think your father and I will have a little talk about that later. Now lets help your Aunt Olivia get ready, okay.

Margret: Okay mommy.

After the final touches were finally in place. Nibs, Peter and Thomas knocked on the teepee flap to let all the women know, the wedding is about to begin.

Nibs: Ladies, is the bride ready.

Olivia: Yes Nibs, I'm ready.

Nibs: May I escort the bride to her husband?

Olivia: Yes you may, kind sir.

Peter: Shall we, love?

Jane: Of course.

Thomas; Ready Margret?

Margret: Ready.

* * *

With everyone ready, in the center of the village. Slightly, standing next to the Chief and Tiger Lily waiting to see his bride appear before his eyes. Finally after a brief moment, as Thomas escorting his sister, Peter and Jane, then escorted by Nibs, Olivia in her dress, with a full head dress and war paint ready to be married to her love, Slightly. As Olivia walked down, Slightly thought to himself about everything.

Slightly: _Wow, Olivia looks beautiful, the dress, war paint, full head dress. Over all that, I can't believe I am marrying the girl of my dreams and future mother of our children, I love her. I wonder what Olivia is thinking right now. _

At the same time, Olivia in her thoughts, as she's walking toward him.

Olivia: _I can't believe this is happening. I am marrying the love of my life, the most sweetest boy that any girl could ever ask for and future father of our children, I love him. _

Once in the center of the village, the Chief starts the ceremony.

Chief: Everyone, tonight we witness and celebrate the love of two people coming together as they embark on their journey into marriage.

As Slightly and Olivia joined hands and Peter gives his blessing to let the Chief marry them.

Peter: My wife and I give my head lost boy, Slightly and my sister, Olivia our blessings to embark on their journey into marriage.

Chief: Very well then. Slightly, do you take Olivia to be your wife and promise to love and protect her for all time?

Sligthly: Yes, I do.

Chief: Olivia, do you take Slighlty to be your husband and promise to love and protect him for all time?

Olivia: Yes, I do.

Chief: By the power best in me and all of Neverland. I pronounce you husband and wife. Slightly you may kiss the bride.

At that moment, Olivia and Slightly looked into each others eyes and kissed passionately, sealed their love as everyone cheered and started dancing to the beating of the drums, in celebration. After the dancing stopped, it was time for the feast. After everyone finished eating, it was time for Slightly and Olivia to have their first dance as husband and wife.

Slightly: May I have this dance?

Olivia: Yes.

As Slightly and Olivia started dancing to the drums, they started floating all the way till they were dancing in the moon light. Just then, Slightly ask Olivia a very important question.

Slightly: Olivia, thank you for marrying me, I love you for everything that you are and wouldn't want anyone else.

Olivia: Thank you Slightly for marrying me, I love you too for everything you are and I too wouldn't want anyone else.

Slightly: Olivia, how would you feel if we start having a family tonight. It is our wedding night after all?

Olivia: I would love that, I think you will make a wonderful father to our children.

With that settled they kissed and started floating back to the village and finished their dance. After Slightly and Olivia finished their first dance, everyone else started to join in and started dancing with their loved ones, as the boys started to ask girls to dance with them, including Peter and Jane, while Thomas and Margret played with the other children.

Peter: Jane, may I have this dance?

Jane: Of course, love.

Lost boys: Ladies, may we have this dance?

Village girls: Sure.

With that everyone joined in the dance, until around mid-night. Then, it was time for everyone to turn in for the night, as Slightly and Olivia flew off to a hide out, for their honeymoon. Peter and Jane called Thomas, Margret and the rest of the boys to start heading home.

Peter: Thomas, Margret, Boys! Time to go home.

Thomas/Margret/Lost Boys: Coming!

After everyone were gathered together, they flew back home, to the hide out.

* * *

After everyone arrived home, all the boys got into bed, as Jane started telling them a bedtime story and their talk with Margret and Thomas, after all the boys were fast asleep.

Jane: Alright boys, now your all ready for bed let me tell you a good story about Moses and how he delivered his people out of Egypt.

As Jane told her story, every eye was wide open, until they couldn't keep them open any longer. By them time she finished, all the boys were fast asleep. All but Thomas and Margret, for they knew their parents have kept their promise to talk to them about, what Slightly and Olivia would be doing that night.

Peter: Thomas, Margret. I know you two are curious about, what Slightly and Olivia will be doing tonight. The answer to your question is this, they're getting ready to play a special game that, only mommy's and daddy's play when they love each other and when they are ready to start a family of their own.

Thomas/Margret: Ohhh!

Thomas: What type of a game daddy?

Peter: I think I'll tell you, when you're old enough, because your still little.

Margret: I hope someone wins?

Jane: Oh, someone wins alright, in fact it ends up in a tie. Both mommy and daddy wins, isn't that right Peter?

Peter: Yes in deed, dear. And we never get tired of playing, especially on a night like this. Thomas, Margret. Time for bed.

Thomas/Margret: Okay.

Peter and Jane carried Thomas and Margret into their nursery and tucked them in their beds. Very quickly, they fell fast asleep.

Jane: Peter. Look how precious our children are, when they're asleep.

Peter: Yes and very innocent as well. Jane. Do you think we could try for baby #3?

Jane: Peter. I was just thinking about that, I would love to have another baby. Lets hope for a boy, or a girl this time. If it's another set of twins, you know you will be asking for it if you know what I mean.

Peter: You know it.

As Peter and Jane head into the bedroom and began making love through out the night.

* * *

Mean while, Slightly and Olivia found a secret hide out, near by Scull Rock that would be perfect for their honeymoon.

Olivia: Slightly, are we there yet?

Slightly: Almost. Just a little bit further…We're here.

As Slightly opened the door, Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. The room ready for their first night and husband and wife. As Slightly began embracing Olivia into their passionate kiss, as the door was shut, hoping not to be disturbed. At that moment, Olivia was the one to break the kiss and came up with an idea.

Olivia: Slightly, love. Why don't you go lay down on the bed, while I slip into something more comfortable?

Slightly: Alright. Don't take too long.

Olivia: You know you're going to go crazy for what I have in store for you.

Slightly: Can't wait.

Olivia stepped into the next room, as Slightly took off his clothes and hopped into bed, to ready himself. After a few minutes later, Olivia stepped out wearing a new shear night gown, at that moment, Slightly went into an animal frenzy.

Olivia: Oh Slightly, are you ready for your surprise?

Slightly: Ready love.

Olivia: Do you want it?

Slightly: Yes!

Olivia: Do you need It?

Slightly: Yes!

Olivia: Okay here it is.

Slightly: Wow, you look amazing. Too bad it has to come off right, now.

With all excitement, Slightly got out of bed. Scooped Olivia in his arms, carried her to their bed, while kiss her up and down he rips off her night gown. When ready, Slightly ask her if she was ready.

Slightly: Olivia. Are you ready for us to consummate our marriage?

Olivia: Yes Slightly, I'm ready and don't worry about hurting me, because I trust you with all that I am and I love you for it.

With that, Slightly made his move and both Slightly and Olivia became one and they made love through out the night.

* * *

**It looks like Slightly and Olivia have finally tied the knot. Plus, Peter and Jane are going for baby #3. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoy this chapter and I will be writing at least one more chapter, or two. Until next time, enjoy and review if you wish.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well everyone, I hope you all are enjoying this story, as much as I enjoy writing it. However, this is the last chapter and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

A week later, Slighly and Olivia found an empty hide out near by Peter and Jane's. Once the newly wedded couple moved in, Olivia started feeling sick to her stomach, feeling moody at times. At dinner time, Olivia asked Slightly about visiting the mid-wife.

Olivia: Slightly. You know how I've been feeling a bit sick to my stomach and keep getting mood swings?

Slightly: Yeah, it seems to make me feel a bit concerned. However, what ever it is we will get through it together.

Olivia: Alright.

Just then, it hit her.

Olivia: Slightly. I think I might know what the problem is.

Slightly: What is it?

Olivia: I think I might be pregnant, but to be sure. I think we need to talk to Rushing Waters, to be on the safe side.

Slightly: Alright.

After dinner, Slightly scooped Olivia in his arms and flew off to the encampment.

Once there, they ran into Peter Jane, after their visit with Rushing Waters.

Slightly: Peter, Jane. What brings you two here?

Peter: Same question I think I will ask you, but I will go first. Jane hasn't been feeling well lately. However, after Rushing Waters checked out Jane. We were surprised that. Jane and I are having another baby.

Slightly: Peter, Jane. Congratulations.

Jane: Thank you Slightly. Now, what about you two?

Slightly: Well, the same thing's have been happening with Olivia and we both think, Olivia might be pregnant as well.

Peter: That would sound just about right, but lets stick around. If Olivia is pregnant, then we'll all have good news to tell the lost boys, as well as Thomas and Margret.

With that, Slightly brought Olivia into the Rushing Waters teepee to be examined.

Rushing Waters: Slightly, Olivia. What brings you here?

Slightly: Olivia's been feeling sick to her stomach and having mood swings for no reason at all.

Rushing Waters: When did all this start?

Slightly: After our honeymoon.

Rushing Waters: I see, let me do an exam and we will know more about, what is going on.

Slightly: Alright.

Slighlty carried Olivia into the next room, laid her down on the mat and did the exam. After a few minutes later, Rushing Waters came to her conclusion.

Rushing Waters: It seems that, Olivia is in good health. However, I did find one thing that will be here, in the next nine months. Slightly, Olivia congratulations you two are having a baby.

Olivia: Oh, my goodness Slightly. We're having a baby, can you believe it.

Slightly: Oh Olivia, you have made me the happiest and I can't wait to a father.

Rushing Waters: I will see you two in the next few months, to see how the baby is doing.

Slightly: Alright, thank you so much.

Rushing Waters: Your welcome.

After the exam was done. Slightly and Olivia told Peter and Jane everything the Mid-wife told them.

Peter: So What did she tell you?

Slightly: Peter, Jane. Olivia and I are having a baby.

Peter: Slightly that is wonderful.

Slightly: Thanks Peter.

Jane: Olivia can you believe it, we're both pregnant at the same time.

Olivia: I know, I am very excited. Congratulations Peter, your going to be an uncle.

Peter: Thanks, what will Jane become?

Jane: An Aunt silly. Now lets all get home and tell Thomas, Margret and the boys.

Peter: Alright.

* * *

After telling each other their good news, both couples arrived safely, to the hide out and Peter told his children and the lost boys about the news babies.

Thomas/Margret: Mommy, Daddy, your home.

Peter: Thomas, Margret. Hey where's the boys?

Thomas: Oh, they went to go hunting.

Peter: Oh.

Margret: So what did the mid-wife say?

Peter: Glad you asked. Kids, your mother and I are having a baby.

Thomas/Margret: A baby!

Thomas: What does that make us?

Jane: You two will be its big brother and sister.

Margret: Wow, me a big sister.

Jane: Yes and big brother's and sister are a big help to their mommies and daddies.

Thomas: They are?

Peter: Yes they are. Your Uncle Slightly and Aunt Olivia are having a baby as well.

Margret/Thomas: WOW! A new cousin and a little brother, or sister.

Thomas: Can't wait to help out.

Margret: Same here, Thomas.

As the lost boys returned home from their hunting trip, Peter informed them about the new babies as well and everyone cheered for joy. As each month passed, both Jane and Olivia's pregnancies have progressed gracefully. From back aches, cravings, to the extra loving from their husband's that any married woman could ask for.

* * *

Nine month's later, while Peter and Slightly did their usual flying around the island, besides checking up on Hook. Suddenly, Tinkerbell flew toward Peter and Slightly and told them, both Jane and Olivia had just went into labor and they need to get them to the mid-wife, immediately!

Peter: Sorry Hook, got to go.

Hook: Hope everything goes well and congratulations.

Peter/Slightly: Thanks.

Both Peter and Slightly flew off, as quick as a lightning bolt. Straight through the forest, passed the Mermaid Lagoon. Finally, they made it, just in time to flew their wives to the mid-wife.

Jane: Peter.

Olivia: Slightly.

Peter: Jane, Olivia. We're here to take you two, to the mid-wife. We are not going to miss the birth of our children, now are we?

Jane: No, Lets get going Nowwwwwww!

Soon, Peter and Slightly scooped up their wives. Peter and Slightly made Nibs in charge of the rest of the lost boys.

Slightly: Nibs. Your now in charge of the rest of the boys.

Nibs: Thanks. I won't let you guys down.

After naming Nibs in charge of the boys, Peter and Slightly, with their laboring wives about the yell and scream their heads off, if they don't got them to the mid-wife fast.

* * *

Once they made it to the mid-wife's teepee, both Rushing Waters and Tiger Lily, which she was training to help her, began busying themselves to deliver Neverlands`, new arrivals.

Rushing Waters: Okay Jane just one more push.

Jane: Alright, one more, that is it.

Tiger Lily: Olivia your doing great, just one more push and your little one will be here.

In a matter of minutes, two new babies were born a boy and a girl.

Rushing Waters: Peter, Jane. It's a girl, what will her name be?

Peter: How about Lily, after your daughter, mid-wife in training that, has helped us bring our beautiful children safely into Neverland.

Rushing Waters: Peter that is very kind of you. I think Tiger Lily will be honored to know, when I tell her. Thank you.

Peter: Your welcome.

Tiger Lily: Slightly, Olivia. It's a boy, what will his name be?

Olivia: How about Shang, after my great ancestor, Li Shang.

Tiger Lily: Shang it is.

* * *

After the long minutes to their wives bring their children into Neverland, Peter and Slightly sat outside for some fresh air and contemplated on their new children.

Peter: Slightly, what did you and Olivia have?

Slightly: A son, and you?

Peter: A daughter. What did your name him?

Slightly: Shang, after her great ancestor Li Shang. For your new daughter?

Peter: Lily, after our good friend Tiger Lily.

Slightly: Beautiful.

Also sitting outside, was Hook taking in the fresh air.

Peter: Hook, what are you doing here?

Hook: My wife was in labor, the only one I knew of was the mid-wife.

Rushing Waters: James Hook.

Hook: Yes.

Rushing Waters: You have a beautiful baby girl, what will her name be?

Hook: Her name will be, Cassandra.

Rushing Waters: Cassandra it is.

Slightly: Big congrats Hook.

Hook: Thank you and what did you two have?

Peter: A new daughter, Lily.

Sligthly: A son, Shang.

* * *

All new fathers, congratulating each other in becoming new fathers. When it was time to return inside the teepee. Peter and Slightly told their wives about Hook becoming a new father as well.

Jane: Oh my goodness, I never knew Hook had it in him, especially being here all these many years, centuries for that matter.

Peter: Anything is possible, Jane. Like in one of your stories about Abraham having son's at his old age.

Jane: You remembered, yes your right about that, anything is possible and for good reason, in deed.

Olivia: Hook, a new father. Well that is a change of things and for the better.

Slightly: Yes, for the better in deed.

That night, everyone fell fast asleep, with their little ones in tow.

* * *

A few days later, all three families went home, including Hook and his wife along with their new daughter. Once Peter and Jane arrived home, all the boys and their two eldest children greeted them with joy and excitement.

Peter: Thomas, Margret, boys. Jane and I would like for you all the meet your new baby sister, Lily Pan.

Everyone looked at the sleeping baby girl with such awe and wonder, until she started crying, to be fed and ready for a nap as well.

Peter: It looks like our new daughter needs to be fed and laid down for a good nap.

Everyone helped Jane into the hide out with their new family member. As well as, for Slightly and Olivia bonding with their new son, Shang and doing everything they can to be the best parents to their son.

* * *

Over the years, their children grew and for many more years to come. Neverland will never be without a family to love and cherish one another, for always and for all time.

The End.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that has enjoyed reading this story, like most things it has to come to an end. Writing this story has been a lot of fun to make. Unfortunately, this is my last story that, I will be writing on this site. However, I will still read other stories from time, to time. Hope you all enjoy this story, Bye!**


End file.
